Love Never Expires
by ximcarebear
Summary: Sequel to Cherish the Memories. The new coach's daughter starts dating Troy after Gabriella breaks up with him. Will Gabriella hate Troy's new girlfriend or wil she become her best friend?
1. Sound Like A Slut To Me

**Chapter 1: Sound Like a Slut t me**

All the guys were in their regular practice time. Not long ago, Zeke tried out of the UCLA team and actually got in. So now it's all the guys in the basketball team like in high school.

"I wonder who is our new coach," Chad said, practicing dribbling with Zeke.

"Yeah, even though I haven't been here long enough, I still didn't get to see the old coach," Zeke said.

"He retired way before you even got to UCLA," Troy said.

"I hope our new coach isn't those who makes you practice until your feet drops," Jason said. The rest of the guys nodded.

"Oh my god! That's Leo Rodriguez!" Chad shouted, pointing at the gym doors with a tall Spanish man in a suit and a girl next to her wearing a navy blue Abercrombie cami with a white and pink Aeropostale polo shirt. She was also wearing jean capris from Hollister.

"Day-y-umn! That girl is hot!" Chad pointed at the girl.

"She's alright," Troy said.

"She looks like a college version of Jessica Alba," Jason said.

"At least she doesn't dress like Jessica or I'll be drooling right now," Zeke said.

"Don't you guys remember that you all have girlfriends?" Troy asked. Chad, Zeke, and Jason stared at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Just because we have girlfriends, doesn't mean we don't have the freedom to look at hot girls," Chad said.

"No wonder you get beat up by your girlfriend."

"Hey! I don't get beat up. I get hit constantly."

"Is there a difference?" A whistle blew. All the basketball players look up to see the man and the girl standing at the sideline of the gym. They all run up to them.

"Hello. I'm your coach, Leo Rodriguez. You may know me as the coach of the LA Lakers. By the end of the season, I will pick some of you to be on the LA Lakers team with a two-year contract. But only qualifies for people who work hard and keeps up the spirit of basketball. This is my daughter, Victoria Rodriguez," their new coach said, introducing the girl, "she will be helping us with the equipment management. Please welcome both of us and I'll know we'll have a blast playing together." He smiled and the team smiled back at him.

"Okay let's start practicing drills. Show me what you got!" Leo yelled. Victoria walked to the bleachers and sat down. She watched the players as they practice, but one caught her eye.

* * *

After practice, Troy went to take a shower in the locker room. When he came out, he saw Victoria talking to her dad. But when Victoria turned to look at him, she waved. He had no choice but to wave back. She looked like she said bye to her dad and she ran to Troy.

"Hi I'm Victoria. But you can call me Ria," Victoria said.

"Hello Ria. I'm Chad, this is Zeke, and this is Jason," Chad said, interrupting the conversation.

"Hi Chad. Hi Zeke. Hi Jason. You guys played really good out there."

"Really? I didn't notice," Zeke said.

"You guys are really great. My dad said he's so impressed with the techniques you guys already know."

"Wow. Really? That gives us a chance closer into being in the Lakers."

"Totally. Anyways, What's your name?" Victoria said, looking at Troy.

"I'm ummm…"

"He's Troy Bolton," Jason said, putting his hand on Troy's shoulder and shaking it.

"Well, Troy, do you want to have some coffee with me?" Victoria asked.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend," Troy answered. Chad put on an 'I-can't-believe-he-just-said-that-to-a-hot-girl' look.

"It's alright. I just want us to go as friends. To get to know you better. My dad said you're the best player he's seen in the team."

"Umm… Sure." Victoria smiled and walk out the gym with Troy following her. Before he walked out, he turned around.

"You guys, tell Gabi I'll be late for dinner." He turned back around and walked the rest of the way.

* * *

"Where is Troy?" Gabriella said. She kept walking back and forth in the hallway.

"Don't worry. He'll be here," Taylor said.

"This isn't the first time he missed a date." Gabriella was wearing a BCBG blue dress. Suddenly the door opens to see… Chad, Jason, and Zeke.

"Where's Troy?!" Gabriella asked. She grabbed Chad's shirt and raised him up. Not quite.

"Chill, Gabi. If you calm down, we'll tell you," Chad said. Gabriella let go of Chad's shirt and took a deep breathe.

"Troy went to hang out with the new coach's daughter," Zeke answered. Gabriella held her breathe and fakely smiled. She stomped upstairs and ran into her room, or Chad's house's guest room.

"Why is he hanging out with the new coach's daughter?" Taylor asked as soon as Gabriella slammed the door.

"Because she asked him to. He even said that he has a girlfriend, but she said 'oh no, just as friends' to him, so he agreed," Jason said.

"This isn't fair to Gabi. Troy's been missing dates ever since she transferred to Los Angeles," Kelsi said.

"Well, Ria is hot, like Jessica Alba hot," Chad chuckled. Taylor glared at him.

"Ria?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, the new coach, Leo Rodriguez's daughter, Victoria Rodriguez. She told us to call her Ria."

"Sound like a slut to me," Taylor snapped.

"She's totally hot. Seriously like a college version of Jessica Alba," Zeke said. Sharpay slapped him on the back of his head.

"How about Gabi? What should we do?"

"Tell her the truth?" Jason said in an obvious tone.

"Yeah, why don't you tell her the truth then, Jason?" Sharpay snapped back.

"Well…"

"Well what?" They all turn to see Gabriella in a white cami and a pink American Eagle sweatpants.

"Nothing."

"I can't believe Troy missed another date. Over a stupid girl. Who you say she is?" Gabriella sat next to Sharpay.

"She's the new coach's daughter. A college version of Jessica Alba," Sharpay said.

"I heard she's going to UCLA with all of us," Chad said. The girls groan.

"If I meet this girl, I swear I will never be friends with her," Gabriella said. Little did she know that they were going to be the best of friends.

* * *

**A/N: That's the first chapter. I'm going to go update "East High: Three Plus One" so check it out. It's pretty long for each chapter, so take your time. :D**


	2. Only Wimpy Men Cries

**Chapter 2: Only Wimpy Men Cries**

Troy and Victoria walked up to an apartment on Rose Street.

"Thanks for taking me home Troy," Victoria said when they got to her door.

"It was nice hanging out with you today," Troy said back, "you're living in an apartment by yourself?"

"Well, it's me and my cousin. We're both going to UCLA."

"Me too. You'll see Chad, Jason, and Zeke there too."

"Will I get to see your girlfriend?"

"Yup. She's amazing."

"Oh yeah, but I forget. Make sure you give her that ring we bought today for her. I know she'll love it."

"Yeah. Even though we're in our senior year, I thought proposing to her might be really great."

"Of course. From you, she sounds like an incredible girlfriend. I can't wait to meet her."

"Sure. I'll find you at school and show you to her."

"Cool." Victoria got her key and put it in the key hole. She looked back at Troy and smiled. Then she walked in the apartment.

* * *

"Hey honey! I'm home!" Troy said happily. He closed the door behind him. He doesn't hear anything but when he looks up, he sees Gabriella standing in front of her door, arms crossed. She walked down the stairs still with her arms crossed.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy leaned over for a kiss but Gabriella stepped back.

"Home so late?" Troy gave her a confused look.

"I told Chad that I was going to be late for dinner."

"Telling Chad to tell me isn't enough. Did you forget something today?"

"Uhh… I love you?"

"Don't 'I love you' me. Didn't you say we were going out for dinner after you get home from basketball practice?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"This isn't the first time you forgot a date, Troy. Ever since I transferred here, you started forgetting." Gabriella walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What are you talking about?" Troy plopped down next to her, trying to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him.

"I'm talking about basketball being 24/7. And what's this girl that you're hanging out about?"

"Gabi, she's just the coach's daughter. She asked me to hang out with her and I said okay."

"So you didn't think she was trying to steal you away from me?"

"Gabi, what's wrong? You're not the jealous type."

"I'm not, but you hanging out with her is another reason why you've been missing out on our dates."

"I've only hanged out with her once."

"Once goes to two times. Two times goes to four times. Then you'll be hanging out with her everyday."

"Well, I'm sorry for hanging out with a female friend. I never mind when you hang out with Chad or Jason or Zeke."

"But they're your best friends. You can trust them. I don't even know this Ria girl."

"That's because she just moved here."

"What's with you? Do you actually care about her?"

"Gabi, just chill. She's just a friend."

"Okay, fine. But what about you missing dates? Do you have a reason for that?"

"I just forgot."

"Because?"

"Basketball."

"Is basketball all you think about now? Is basketball your whole life?"

"No, it's half of my life. My other half is you. Without you, all I have is basketball left. Without basketball, all I have is you. But I can't give one of them up just for the other." This time, Gabriella stood up angrily.

"So basketball is as important as me?! What about us?! What about your dream of being with me?!"

"Gabi, what is wrong with you?! All you care is about me being with you. Basketball is my career. If I don't focus on basketball, how are we going to live? Who's going to put food in our mouths? I can work for money for something I love doing. If I can get into the Lakers, I can earn money and then we can live together in our own house. Gabi, don't you understand? I'm focusing on basketball for us. So we can be together and live an easier life." Gabriella looked away, not wanting to hear anything that involves with basketball.

"Gabi, you know I love you. I'm just stressing out about our new coach. I thought he would be those kind of coaches who pushes you in basketball." Gabriella covered her ears.

"I don't want to hear another word about basketball! We're over!" Gabriella ran upstairs, tears in her eyes, and into her room. Troy sighed and put his hands on his face. Chad and the rest of the gang came in.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" Chad asked. He sat down next to Troy. Sharpay ran over and rubbed Troy's back.

"Gabi broke up with me," Troy said, not uncovering his face. Sharpay gasped.

"I'll go talk to her," Taylor said. She ran upstairs and ran into Gabriella's room.

"What you say to her?" Jason asked.

"I just said that I'm working hard on basketball so we can live a easy life together. And then she started blowing up at me saying she didn't want to hear a single word about basketball and we're over," Troy said, "what did I do wrong?"

"Don't worry Troy. She didn't mean it. She was just mad at you because you missed another date with her," Kelsi said.

"I was late because I was hanging out with Ria. After we got coffee, we went to a jewelry store."

"You bought Ria a ring?!" Zeke asked.

"No, I was buying this," Troy took out a red box. Sharpay took it and opened it. Kelsi looked and gasped. It was a beautiful 14K White Gold 1/3 Carat Princess-Cut Diamond Solitaire. **A/N: Picture in Profile **. "I was going to propose to Gabi tonight."

"Why didn't you tell Gabi before she yelled at you?" Chad asked.

"Because she wouldn't let me explain. You know it's hard to communicate with Gabi when she's mad." Chad nodded.

"Well, what are you gonna do now? Return the ring?" Troy shook his head.

"I'm keeping it until Gabi or someone else comes along."

"Someone else? How the hell are you thinking like that?" Sharpay asked.

"Because if me and Gabi keep breaking up, it might be a sign that we aren't meant for each other."

"You know, only real couples have problems. If you never broke up with Gabi, then your relationship with her is too good to be true. But you do, and only real couples fight," Jason said.

"Yeah, thanks for the sarcasm Jase."

"It wasn't sarcasm." Suddenly, Gabriella and Taylor came out of their room.

"Gabi…" Troy stood up.

"Save it. I've made my decision." Gabriella walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Troy looked at Taylor, who shrugged and walked over to the couch.

"I tried." Troy sighed and went up to his room. Gabriella looked at the stairs to see Troy walking upstairs and moping. She kind of feels sorry, but she didn't want to deal with the drama right now. She was going to walk in the living room when she heard the gang talking.

"If Gabi didn't rush into an argument, she could have been engaged," Chad said. Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked.

"Troy was going to propose to Gabi tonight, but when he got home, she just rushed into an argument," Kelsi said.

"Well, I tried talking to Gabi. But she keeps saying she made her decision and she's not going to regret it like last time." Gabriella's eyes were filled with tears, but she refused to let them drop.

"I guess we'll just have to go with the flow," Jason said. Everyone sighed and walked up the stairs to their rooms. Gabriella stayed in the kitchen and repeated the whole conversation in her head. _Troy was going to propose to Gabi tonight, but when he got home, she rushed into an argument. _Gabriella fell down the wall and onto her butt. She wrapped her arms around her legs and silently cried into her chest.

* * *

Troy walked downstairs for a midnight snack after crying for a few hours. It was dark so he didn't see Gabriella sleeping on the ground. He walked one step at a time until he felt something under his legs and tripped over it. He fell flat on his face and looked up to see Gabriella quietly moaning in her sleep. He stood up and brushed himself.

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry that I didn't see you there."

"Okay." Troy kneeled down next to Gabriella, who still had her arms around her legs.

"You're not going to go through depression again, are you?"

"No," Gabriella mumbled silently.

"Good." He stood up and walked into the refrigerator to get something to eat. He looked inside and saw a ham and cheese sandwich. He took it out and placed it on the kitchen counter. He walked across the hall toward the stairs, remembering Gabriella still on the ground, and walked upstairs to his room when he heard a soft whimper.

"Anything wrong, Gabriella?" Troy asked, knowing Gabriella doesn't like to be called 'Gabi' by people she doesn't trust. He heard a sniff.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Troy opened his door and closed it behind him. He sighed and let a few tears out. _No I'm not going to cry. I'm a man. Only wimpy men cries. _He brushed his tears away and took a bite of his sandwich. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Troy and Gabriella are going to be friends for the rest of the chapter. But don't worry, Troyella will be back by the end of the chapter. You just have to wait for Victoria to bring them back together. She'll figure something out. Without the gang's help. **


	3. You Never Know

**Chapter 3: You Never Know**

Troy stand in the half court line. He bent his knees and shoot the basket with the ball. Again, he misses. Suddenly, Victoria walks in the gym, finding Troy shooting hoops and missing every one of them.

"Troy, are you okay?" Victoria said from a distance. Troy could hear her since the gym has echoes inside.

"I'm fine," Troy replied. He shot another basket and missed.

"No, you're not. Come over here." Victoria sat at the bleachers and motioned Troy to come sit with her. He obeyed and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Gabi broke up with me."

"Why? If it's me, tell her it's not what she thinks…"

"Don't worry. It was part of the problem, but not completely. She thought I care about basketball more than her."

"Well, did you at least give her the ring?"

"No. I didn't get the chance to." Troy sighed. Victoria put a hand on his shoulder.

"Troy, boyfriend and girlfriend are meant to break up. But it's their decision if they want to get back together. If you keep moping around and don't do anything, you guys will never have the chance to get back together."

"But she was so mad yesterday. I even caught her crying on the floor last night."

"I guess she was sad about it too. Just talk to her and explain things clearly without having an argument. And don't say things that are against her opinion. Just tell her it's not what she thinks and explain."

"But she's not even talking to me. She doesn't trust me anymore."

"Is that what she thinks? Or is that what you think? You could at least try."

"Thanks Ria. You're a great help."

"You're welcome." She stood up and walked down the bleachers. She turned around when she was half way to the doors. "Troy, if Gabi's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, then you got to fight for it." Troy nodded and Victoria turned around to walk the rest of the way. There was a moment of silence until Chad, Zeke, and Jason came in the gym.

"That was some serious words of wisdom," Chad said. **A/N: credit to Newt from Cory in the House.**

"Yeah, I didn't know Ria could be deep," Jason said.

"Dude, she's a girl. Girls know how to be deep," Zeke said in an obvious tone.

"Well, some girls can be obnoxious."

"And you think Ria is obnoxious?"

"No, but…"

"Just shut up." Jason immediately shut up. "So are you gonna explain to Gabi?"

"Maybe. I'm might take Ria's advice." Zeke nodded. Troy heads toward the locker room to take a shower.

* * *

Gabriella was doodling on her notebook in Ms. Lowler's class. (I'm not gonna say which class, I don't know what classes are there in college, especially UCLA) She even ignores the new student that comes in.

"Everyone, this is Victoria Rodriguez. She is Leo Rodriguez, our new coach's daughter. Please make her feel welcome," Ms. Lowler said, "Victoria…"

"Call me Ria," Victoria said.

"Okay, _Ria_, you could sit next to…" She looks around the room and eyes a seat next to Gabriella, "Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, raise your hand!" Gabriella raises her hand without looking up and keeps doodling. Victoria nods and sits next to Gabriella.

"Hi," Victoria said.

"Hi," Gabriella said, looking up and then back down on her notebook.

"So you're Gabi right?"

"How you know?"

"I'm the new coach's daughter."

"Oh you," Gabriella said with a little of disgust in her voice.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah. You're supposed to listen in class."

"Oh." Victoria pulls back into her seat and takes out her notebook. She opens it to a clean page and rips it out. Gabriella glanced at her paper and then back on her notebook. She sees at the corner of her eye that Victoria writes something on the notebook paper and then folds it several times before throwing it over to Gabriella's desk. Gabriella raised her eyebrow at Victoria and Victoria mouths 'open it' to her. Gabriella decides it's just one time and opens it.

_Give Troy to explain._

Gabriella rolls her eyes and writes a reply. She re-folds it and passes to Victoria. Victoria quickly opens it carefully so she doesn't get caught by Ms. Lowler.

_Why do you care?_

Victoria scribbles something and folds it two times before passing it to Gabriella. Gabriella felt an urge to open it, so she obeyed her conscience.

_I know you don't like me right now, but I'm just his friend. Nothing more. So just give him a chance to explain. I know he loves you by the way he talks about you._

Gabriella pursed her lips and looks at Victoria. Victoria looks at her confusedly. Gabriella nodded and Victoria smiled. The bell rings and Gabriella packs her stuff. Victoria puts her notebook in her Abercrombie bag and waits for Gabriella. Gabriella looks up to see Victoria just standing there.

"May I help you?" Gabriella snapped.

"Nothing. I just want to introduce myself."

"Okay?"

"I'm Victoria Rodriguez, but you can call me Ria." She took out her hand for Gabriella to shake. Gabriella puts the last things in her bag and shakes Victoria's hand.

"I hope we can be good friends." Victoria skips off out of the door.

"In your dreams," Gabriella mumbled.

* * *

"Guys! I'm home!" Troy yelled. He closed the door behind him and dropped his athletic bag on the couch. He plops down on the couch and closes his eyes. He opens them again finding Gabriella staring at them.

"Woah!" Troy jumped up and put his hand over his heart.

"Ria said that you have some explaining to do," Gabriella said.

"Ria? Oh… Ria… Yeah… Umm… I don't really have an explanation."

"Okay." She walked toward the kitchen.

"Gabriella, wait…" She turned around.

"What?"

"I don't have an explanation because what I said last time was all true. You can't be mad at me for that."

"I'm mad because you keep bringing basketball up in our arguments. It's like you can't live without it."

"I can't live without you either. But you know basketball is all I have if you're gone."

"I'm not gone. I just need you to think things through."

"So does that mean we're still broken up?"

"Yes." Gabriella couldn't help but shed a tear. Troy walked over and wiped it away with his thumb.

"We could work this out."

"I just need some time alone. Being single for a while." Gabriella half-smiled and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"So what did Troy say?" Victoria asked the next day at Ms. Lowler's class.

"He said he didn't have an explanation because what he said last time were all true," Gabriella said, copying the notes on the board without looking at Victoria.

"What did you guys argue about then?"

"Would you mind your own business?!" Gabriella loudly whispers to her. **A/N: Hey, I did say Victoria's like me. I'm kind of nosy too.**

"I just want to help. Please tell me."

"He said basketball is equal as me. How it's half of his life and I'm half of his life too."

"Awww how sweet. Then why are you mad at him about that?"

"Because, all he cares about is basketball. He's been missing dates ever since I transferred here from Stanford. And all he does is apologize about it and walks away. I'm sick and tired of that." Gabriella couldn't believe that she's pouring her heart out to a girl that she hasn't even known for a week.

"Wow. Before you broke up with him, he said a lot of things about you. It was only the first day that I met him and he already told me that your favorite color is purple, your favorite flowers is carnations, you're half Spanish and half Filipina, and you're really smart in high school."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah. I have a lot in common with me. I'm also half Spanish and half Filipina. My favorite color is blue, which is close to purple. My favorite flowers is also carnations. And I was smart in high school too. It would really be scary if you met your first love when you were little." Gabriella's eyes widened when she said the last sentence.

"H-how'd you know?" Gabriella blurted out.

"Seriously?! Wow. This is getting freaky. Who is he?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Troy," Gabriella mumbled, but Victoria heard it.

"Oh."

"Just out of curiosity, why are you so concerned about Troy?"

"I can't say…"

"C'mon, I'm your friend." _I can't believe I said that._

"Really? Because you seem like you don't like me."

"No. We just got off in a bad start."

"Oh."

"C'mon, do you like Troy?" Victoria stood quiet.

"You do?" Victoria shook her head violently.

"Of course not. He's your ex-boyfriend. I wouldn't want to date him when you're still on a mission to get him back." Gabriella fall back on her chair.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you liked Troy. I'm not the jealous type."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, why be jealous? Every girl wants him but he didn't even get the chance to date them."

"Oh."

"You're special, Ria. If you're lucky enough, he might ask you out."

"Nah, he's just a friend. Besides, he might not be in the mood to ask someone out."

"You never know." If she knew what happened next, she would've wished she never said that.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo brain power time! You really want to know what's next? You'll just have to wait. But might be a little longer since school starts for me on Wednesday and today's Sunday. So yeah. Just beware. **


	4. Ask Ria Out on a Date

**Chapter 4: Ask Ria Out On A Date**

After class was out, Gabriella left right away to Chad's house since she doesn't have any classes left. Victoria stayed behind to ask Ms. Lowler a question. After that, she walked out of the classroom to be pulled back in the hallway. She turned around to see a blonde and an African American girl.

"Hello?" Victoria said.

"You better stay away from Troy Bolton or else," the blonde said. She looked at both of them and kind of recognized from Troy's description.

"Wait, you're Sharpay right?" Victoria pointed at the blonde, "and you're Taylor." She pointed at the African American girl.

"Yeah. So?"

"Troy has told me so much about you guys. It's so nice to meet you."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, you stay away from Troy Bolton because he's Gabriella Montez's."

"I know that."

"Then why are you stealing him from Gabriella?"

"I'm not. I know Gabi and Troy were dating. I'm trying to get them back together, you know."

"You are?" Sharpay said, not believing a word Victoria says.

"Yeah. Gabi seems really nice and Troy sounds sad without Gabi, so that's why I'm trying to get them to talk and explain."

"What makes you think you can be a fairy god mother and magically put them back together?"

"I have my ways. Well, it's nice to meet you, Sharpay. And you too, Taylor. But I gotta go meet Troy. He has basketball practice and my dad wants me to help him." Victoria walked away and Sharpay's face was red.

"You don't have to pressure her, you know," Taylor said, finally saying something.

"This girl is blocking Gabi's relationship. She better disappear or I will…"

"Shar, she said she's trying to get them back."

"How you know if that's true?!"

"I don't know. But I hope she keeps her word. Besides, she sounds nice."

"That's just bullshit, Tay." Sharpay walked down the hall with Taylor following her.

* * *

Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason were at practice with Coach Leo when Troy saw Victoria ran inside the gym to her dad at the corner of his eye. He smiled at her but she didn't notice. Chad noticed though.

"Dude, if I wasn't single, I'd be dating Ria right now," Chad said.

"Yeah, me too," Zeke said.

"You know if your girlfriends heard what you just said, they'll blow up at you?" Troy asked.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a girlfriend anymore," Jason said. Chad glared at him for bringing up his reason of sadness again.

"Whatever." Troy jumped up and aimed for the basket. Again, he misses.

"Hey, why don't you give Ria a chance?" Chad asked.

"What?"

"I mean, ask Ria out on a date."

"What makes you think she'll say yes?"

"Dude, she treats you differently than the three of us. She definitely likes you."

"But I don't like her." _At least I think I don't. _"Besides, I just got out of a relationship. It's not good to rush into another."

"Well, either give Gabi another chance or go out with Ria."

"I would give Gabriella another chance if she'd let me."

"See? You're calling her Gabriella. You know, she only lets people she trust call her Gabi."

"Yes, Chad. I know."

"I'll make a bet with you. If you make the next shot, you ask Ria out. If you don't make it, then keep crushing on Gabi." Troy thinks for a minute. _Do I really like Ria? Although she is pretty. And smart. And considerate. Who am I kidding? _

"You're on." Troy bounces the ball and bends his knees. He looks at the basket and aims for it. He releases the ball, letting it flying. The ball touches the board and…

* * *

**A/N: Ooo cliffy. Sorry it's short. School has started so I won't be on much. If you noticed, I deleted the story East High: Three Plus One because it takes a very long time to type a chapter since I type with what's on the episodes. But now that school started, I have to use my laptop to type the stories. This story is based on my imagination so it's alright for me to keep going. But East High 3 plus 1 is not. So I deleted it, sorry for everyone who liked it. But hope you support this story as much and I'm beginning a new story. Don't know what it is; you'll find out. By the way, the laptop has NO internet. So yeah, can't do East High 3+1 anymore. **


	5. All I Want is You

**Chapter 5: All I Want is You**

The ball hits the board and _SWISH! _It goes through the net.

Chad, Zeke, and Jason cheered together while Troy stood there with his jaw open. Victoria saw the whole thing without hearing the conversation and ran over to Troy.

"You did it Troy! You did it!" Victoria yelled. Troy nodded slowly. Chad walked over to Troy and Victoria and put his elbow on Troy's shoulder.

"I guess you owe someone a date," Chad said, bouncing his eyebrows toward Victoria.

"Umm… I ummm…" Troy stutters.

"Wait till I tell Gabi," Victoria said happily.

"GABI?!" Chad, Jason, and Zeke yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, we have the same Math class together."

"Err… you know she only lets people she trusts call her Gabi."

"I guess she trusts me then." Victoria smiles.

"Troy… TROY!" Jason waved his hand in front of Troy's face, who was still shocked at the basket he made. _Am I really over Gabriella? _He keeps asking himself.

"Well, we won the bet. So Troy, you do the honors," Chad said. Chad, Zeke, and Jason took one step back and left Troy and Victoria alone.

"Congratulations Troy. Ummm… I'm just gonna go help…" Victoria said but Troy seemed to interrupt her without noticing.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Troy said quickly, hoping he wouldn't get rejected.

"Excuse me, you said it too fast, I didn't get to hear."

"Uhhh… will you… errr… umm… go out… with me?" Troy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Although, Victoria stood there like she saw a ghost.

"W-wh-what?" Victoria tripped over your tongue.

"Will you go out with me? I mean just friends if you want. Or more than that, I don't know…"

"Troy, you just got out of a relationship. Don't you think you need more time to heal that heart of yours? I mean, you were going to propose to your ex-girlfriend."

"Well, I thought if I could just go out with someone I knew, then…"

"Then you can try to make Gabriella jealous?"

"NO! No, ummm… it's kind of complicated."

"Did Gabriella tell you any of this?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing… Sure, if you want to. But this doesn't mean I agree to be your girlfriend."

"Yeah. Of course. Yeah."

"How about tomorrow after practice?"

"Err…" Chad hit his back, "oh yeah. Sure."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Victoria skipped off happily while Troy chuckled to himself.

Chad said in an announcer voice, "Congratulations Troy Bolton. You've just won a date with Jessica Alba. What are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to tell Gabi." Troy walked off with Chad and Jason pulling him back two seconds later.

"Tell. Gabi?" Troy nodded. Chad waited five seconds until Troy's eyes widen. He can't tell Gabriella. It's like telling your mom you murdered someone. It KILLS INSIDE.

"Now you get it?" Jason asked. Troy nodded and the two basketball players released their grip on Troy's jersey. Troy walked off with his head down.

"We need to watch him," Zeke said.

"Exactly. We need to watch him on his date tomorrow," Chad said, rubbing his hands together, grinning mischievously.

* * *

"Gabi, you're going to be late," Sharpay yelled from downstairs. She looked at her imaginary watch and rolled her eyes in frustration. Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason just entered the house when Gabriella walked down in a teal strapless dress with diamonds on the chest. 

"WOAH!" All the guys shouted with jaws open.

"Yes, woah," Sharpay said, walking up to Zeke and kissing him on the cheek, "Gabi is going on a date."

"G-g-going o-on a… d-d-date?" Troy stuttered.

"Yes, apparently Gabi got a date with prince charming."

"Ooo, is it that guy from Shrek 3? I thought he was evil," Jason pointed out. Sharpay and Zeke slapped their foreheads.

"No, I'm going on a date with Alan Smith. He's in my French class." Troy tightens his grip on his athletic bag.

"Yeah, well chop, chop. Leave now!" Sharpay said, pushing Chad, Zeke, and Jason into the kitchen.

"You got a date with Alan Smith?" Gabriella nodded and walked down the rest of the steps on the stairs. "Don't worry. You'll find someone else to date."

"I already did," Troy responded. Chad poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Dude, don't you dare tell her…" Chad said.

"Tomorrow after practice, I'm going on a date with…" He didn't get to finish that sentence because Chad, Zeke, and Jason tackled him onto the floor. Gabriella stepped back on the stairs to let the guys tackle Troy.

"You guys get off each other," Taylor said from upstairs. The guys got off Troy and Troy stood up.

"Who do you have a date with?" Gabriella asked.

"It's none of your business," Chad said. Gabriella glared at him in the eye, which caused him to flinch. "He's going out with Ria." Gabriella twitched her mouth a little and walked up to Troy.

"A date? With Ria? Victoria Rodriguez? The daughter of your new coach?" she said nastily like she's hated the girl for years.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Troy asked.

"No. As long as you don't have a problem with me and Alan going out."

"Nope."

"Good." Gabriella lifted up her dress and walked over to the couch to wait for her date. Troy rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. The rest of the gang left to buy some groceries.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Troy walked downstairs to get a sandwich. He looked downstairs to see Gabriella with her head in her hands. She was still wearing that teal dress. He walked downstairs and instead heading toward the kitchen, he headed toward her.

"Gabi." He touched her shoulder to let her know he was there, but she didn't move. "What happened to Alan?"

"He stood me up," she said with her head in her hands.

"It's okay. He's just a guy."

"You don't understand!" Gabriella lifted her head from her hands to show mascara stains on her cheeks. "You're a guy. Why do you boys keep giving us girls mixed signals and then leave us like dirt?"

"Not all guys are like that, you know."

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

"Me either."

"Then get the hell out of my face!" Troy rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he walks out of the kitchen and straight back into his room. Gabriella cries silently.

"All I want is you, Troy," she mumbled before falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

The next day after practice, Troy waited in the gym for Victoria. She didn't show up on time, so maybe she's running late. Suddenly, Victoria runs into the gym. 

"Sorry I'm late. Got stuck in traffic," Victoria said. Troy smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go," Troy said. He took his hand and walked with Victoria out of the gym. A few seconds later, three guys and three girls followed them out.

"So where are we going?" Victoria asked in Troy's car.

"It's a surprise," Troy responded.

"Aw please tell me." Troy looked at her. At first he thought he was looking at Gabriella.

"_Troy, where are we going?" Gabriella said. Troy put on a blindfold on her eyes so she can't see where Troy's leading her._

"_You'll find out." Gabriella smiled and reached her arms out. _

"_If you tell me, I'll give you a big kiss," she said flirtatiously._

"_Not even that will let me tell you." Gabriella moaned impatiently. Troy took off the blindfold and the view showed the park that they met last year with a table cloth on the grass and a basket in the middle._

"_Wow, this is so beautiful. Are we having a picnic?" _

"_Yeah. You like?" _

"_No. I love." Gabriella gave him a kiss on the lips for five seconds before pulling back._

"_See? With or without telling you the surprise, I still get that big kiss." Gabriella playfully punched him on the arm. She took his hand and led him to the picnic spot._

"Troy, are you okay?" Victoria asked. Troy shook off the memory and smiled at Victoria.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Victoria smiled back and looked in front of her. Troy parked in a parking lot for random stores. Victoria and he stepped out of the car.

"This is where we're going?" Victoria asked. She was looking at a tattoo parlor.

"Yeah, I thought you could get a tattoo that said 'I love Troy' and I could get a tattoo that said 'I love Ria'," he said sarcastically. Victoria laughed it off and took his arm.

"Let's go." Troy and Victoria walked down the street to a very beautiful restaurant. Troy felt someone looking at them and turned around. He only saw people walking around the town. He shrugged it off and walked into the restaurant, 'La Belle au Restaurante".

* * *

Chad, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi sneaked inside 'La Belle au Restaurante". They come up to a man in a suit. 

"How many?" he said. Chad's fingers showed six.

"Do you have a reservation?" Chad shook his head. The man grabbed six menus and motioned them to follow him. Troy and Victoria were in the middle of the room while the six of them were a few tables away.

"What do you think he's doing?" Kelsi whispered.

"They're flirting, god damnit! I'm gonna have a talk with that woman," Sharpay loudly whispered.

"They're on a date, honey. If they don't flirt, then what's the point?" Zeke said. The five of them glared at Zeke who immediately shut up.

"Troy does look happy," Chad said. Taylor looked at Troy's eyes. She knew better.

"Yeah, I mean look at Ria. He's making her laugh every second," Jason said.

"Well, if she becomes Troy's girlfriend, I guess we all have to deal with them," Zeke said. They all nodded except Taylor and Sharpay.

"I will not accept that whore to go out with Troy. He deserves better," Sharpay said nastily.

"She's not a whore. She's actually nice."

"She reminds me a lot of Gabi," Kelsi said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you nuts? She's nothing like Gabi. Gabi's actually nice and sweet while Ria just wants to steal Troy from Gabi because he's taken," Sharpay said.

"If they become boyfriend and girlfriend, what about Gabi?" Chad asked.

"We'll watch her. We'll be by her side until Troy's mind functions right again."

* * *

Troy and Victoria already ordered. They ran out of topics to talk about after they talked about the UCLA basketball team. 

"So…" Troy started.

"Yeah?" Victoria curiously asked.

"Do you want to umm… come to my house and meet the gang?"

"Sure. After what you said about them, I'm really excited to meet them. I already met everyone except Kelsi."

"Oh then you'll be very much excited." Victoria nodded and looked around.

"So…"

"I heard you're friends with Gabi."

"Yeah, not really. She's just in my calculus class."

"Well, you guys are a lot in common. You guys can be great friends."

"Only if she wants to. She kind of thinks I'm annoying."

"I don't think so. She's not that type of person to judge someone just by looking at them."

"Well, I think she also thinks I'm too nosy."

"No you're not."

"You haven't known me well yet. Everyone at my old high school either thinks I'm annoying, nosy, or a backstabber."

"Why?"

"Because rumors about me. You know, my dad is always the famous Leo Rodriguez and people get jealous."

"That's mean."

"Yeah. But I tend to ignore it."

"It's hard being a famous coach's daughter."

"Most of the times. But I also love watching basketball. I play a little basketball myself."

"Well, I'd like to see you try."

"You're on." The food came.

* * *

Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi watch Troy and Victoria eat their meals while Chad, Zeke, and Jason eat their meals as well. 

"We're here to watch Troy and Ria, not stuff yourselves in French food," Taylor said.

"It's not my fault the food here is good. Besides, the manager might get suspicious if we don't eat the food," Chad said.

"He has a point," Kelsi said. Taylor rolled her eyes and faced Troy and Victoria. They held the menus in their faces and took a peek every chance they get.

Taylor's cell phone rings. She picks it up.

"Hello?" There was a moment of silence until Taylor stood up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled into the phone. Everyone looked at her including Troy and Victoria, who dropped their spoons. Taylor didn't notice and shut her phone.

"Chad, we have to go. Gabi's in trouble." Chad, Zeke, and Jason finished their last bites and gathered everything. They were out the door when Troy grabbed Taylor's arm.

"Tay, what happened?"

"Don't mind us. Just go back to your date while we go help Gabi."

"What happened to her, Taylor?!" Troy shouted.

"She's been kidnapped by Alan," she mumbled. Troy's eyes widened and he ran out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update. My dad wouldn't let me go on the Internet now that school started. So here it is. Plus, a new story called "Time After Time". Read the summary please.**


	6. I'm Just Troy's Past

**Chapter 6: I'm Just Troy's Past**

Troy ran out of the restaurant.

"Troy, wait up!" Victoria yelled from behind. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and inserts them into the keyhole of his car. He stepped inside and waited for Victoria to get in. She came in after a second.

"Troy, what happened?"

"Gabi's in trouble."

"Then hurry." Troy turned on the car and drove all the way to the UCLA campus. He got out of the car with Victoria behind him and ran inside the gym. No one was there except for Leo.

"Daddy! Do you know where Gabriella Montez is?" Victoria asked.

"No. I haven't seen her."

"Thanks Coach," Troy said and ran out.

"Why? Is he looking for her?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. She's in trouble. Something I heard about her being kidnapped."

"Well, go find her."

"Okay, bye daddy." Victoria kissed her dad on the cheek and ran after Troy. Troy stood in the hallway with his hand on his head. He looked around and saw no Gabriella. Victoria had finally caught up to him.

"I don't know where the hell she is," Troy said. Victoria thought for a minute before asking Troy.

"Where's your locker?" Troy pointed down the hallway and Victoria ran down. She looked for Troy's number 214. She found it and looked around.

"What's your locker combination?" Victoria asked.

"14-9-10." Victoria turned right three times on 0 and turned to 14. Then she turned left one time past the first number and to 9. Then she turned right to 10. She unlocked it and looked inside. There were bunches of graded papers except one that was in blue. She opened it and looked inside with Gabriella's familiar handwriting.

_Troy, I had fun with you for the last couple of years. But me and Alan are now happily together. I hope you have a great life with Victoria. Don't come find me when you get this letter. I'll be in a place where no girls are allowed. _

_Gabriella._

"This note looks suspicious. I know its Gabi's handwriting. But what did she mean by the last sentence?" Victoria asked. Troy read over the note and thought for a minute.

"No girls allowed. Must be the boys' bathroom or the boys' locker room," Troy said.

"Okay, I'll go to the boys' bathroom while you go to the boys' locker room." Troy nodded and they split up.

* * *

Troy walked to the entrance of the locker room and saw the light from under the door. 

"They must be in there." Troy put his hand on the handle and quietly turns it. It was unlocked and he sneakily crept inside the bathroom stalls in the locker room. _This Alan guy might be the dumbest guy ever for not locking the doors. _He listened as there was a male voice in the room.

"You ready, pumpkin?" Troy hears a loud moaning and recognized it was from Gabriella. He heard a loud rip and heard a scream.

"Get away from me!" Troy heard Gabriella scream.

"I don't think so. After you and Bolton broke up, I've been meaning to get my hands on you."

"What does Troy have to do with this?"

"He stole my spot on the varsity basketball team. That captain spot was supposed to be mine! And now that he's here, I was kicked out of the team. I'm getting my revenge and the only person who's close enough to him is you."

"I have nothing to do with him."

"I know you won't be saying that after what happens to you next." He laughs evilly and walks into the showers. Troy looks left and right before walking out of the stall. He tiptoes toward Gabriella, who's just sitting there moaning. Gabriella heard someone knocked into a locker door and looked behind her. She saw Troy.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" she whispers.

"I'm here to save you."

"I don't need saving from you. How did you know I was here?"

"Taylor was evidently spying on my date and when she got your call, she stood up in front of the restaurant." **A/N: A random author's note, but I noticed in HSM2, Sharpay and Ryan keep saying evidently for some reason. Random thought; ignore it if you're not interested.**

"Ugh, stupid Taylor."

"Hey, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't know you were here because of me."

"Well thanks to you, I'm tied up in a rope that's bruising my arms and I'm gonna get raped by a guy who doesn't like you and doesn't like me because of you."

"You want him to like you?"

"Yeah, and I'm so happy he's gonna rape me," she said sarcastically.

"Hold on, I'm going to find something to get you out of here." He looks around the locker room to see if there were any tools to cut the rope. He couldn't go to his locker or it might make a sound and Alan will hear it. He can't go in the offices located in the locker room or Alan will hear it. Basically, if he does something, Alan might hear it. It's a risk he'll take. He ran into the one of the offices and took out a pair of scissors. He ran quietly back to Gabriella and tried to cut the ropes. The scissors were not strong enough to cut the thick ropes.

"Hurry up," Gabriella said.

"I'm trying," Troy responded. He wraps the rope in between the scissors and tried to cut it open.

"It's Super Troy, here to save the day," Troy heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw Alan. Gabriella gasped. "How cute, ex-boyfriend trying to save ex-girlfriend."

"Dude, leave her alone and just take me," Troy said. Alan chuckled and walked over to Gabriella. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her fake gag and made Troy's eyes green with envy.

"What makes you think I'm gonna let her go? With her here, you came rushing down here."

"She's not the problem. Just let her go."

"Alright. I'll make a deal with you. You take her place or she'll take her own." Troy looks at Gabriella, who was shaking her head.

"I'll take her place."

"No, Troy. You can't do this. He's going to kill you."

"It's a risk I'll take." Alan unwrapped Gabriella's ropes, which Troy lost his attention to and ran to the other side when he saw a broken locker door hanging on the wall. He took it and rammed it on Alan's head. He fell down and hit his own head on the benches. He fainted right there with Gabriella loose and Troy safe.

"Troy!" Gabriella ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back immediately.

* * *

**With Victoria**

She ran down the Mercier Hall to the boys' bathroom. She ran inside and saw Taylor and the rest of the gang.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay snapped.

"I'm looking for Gabi. Is she here?" Victoria answered.

"She's not here. We're still looking for her," Chad said.

"Troy went to the boys' locker room. I think we should go there to check if he found Gabi too." Victoria and the gang ran back down the Mercier Hall and into the gym. They ran past Coach Leo, who didn't bother looking up from his work. When they got to the entrance, they unlock the door and caught the sight of Troy and Gabriella hugging. They pulled back by the time the whole gang came in.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said. Taylor ran up to her and hugged her.

"Don't you scare us like that again," Taylor said.

"I'm fine. Troy saved me." Taylor pulled back.

"Troy saved you?" Gabriella nodded and pointed at Alan, who was still unconscious.

"Well, I guess everything ends in a happy ending," Jason said.

"Except for Alan," Zeke said.

"I'm glad you're safe, Gabi," Victoria said. Before, she was kind of jealous that Gabriella was hugging Troy.

"Thanks," Gabriella said. She smiled a little and Victoria smiled back. Sharpay pushed through the crowd and stepped in front of Victoria.

"This is your entire fault. If you didn't come into our lives, then none of this would happen," Sharpay said. She was instantly pulled back by Chad and Zeke.

"You're right. I shouldn't have come," Victoria said. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran out of the locker room.

"Ria, wait!" Troy shouted and ran after Victoria. Gabriella pursed her lips together and looked at Taylor. Taylor shook her head and rubbed Gabriella's arm.

"I guess he really does like her," Gabriella mumbled. The gang looked at each other and sighed.

"Ria, wait up!" Troy ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She turned away and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Sharpay didn't mean that," Troy said.

"I'm sure she meant it very clearly."

"She's just mad that Gabriella and I broke up. It's no big."

"Obviously, she doesn't want me in your life. So I'll stay out."

"No, I don't want you to stay out. I want you in my life." Victoria squeezed her eyebrows together. "I meant, you've been a big part in my life. If you leave, then my life would have no meaning."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been through a lot with me. I don't want you to leave me."

"I don't get it."

"I mean exactly, ummm…" Gabriella walked out and saw Troy and Victoria talking, "would you like to be my girlfriend?" Gabriella gasped and Victoria's jaw dropped. The rest of the gang walked out and had no idea what Gabriella was gasping about and why Victoria's jaw dropped.

Victoria looked down and stared at Gabriella. Troy noticed and turned around. Gabriella walked up to Victoria and Troy.

"Say yes, Ria. Don't think about me. I'm just Troy's past," Gabriella said. Sharpay ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Gabi…" Sharpay said. Gabriella stopped her and looked at Victoria.

"Me and Troy are just friends now. Don't you mind about it." Victoria looked up at Troy, who didn't look at any of them. Victoria nodded and grabbed Troy's hand. Troy looked at her smiling.

"Troy… I'd love to be your girlfriend." The gang's mouths dropped. Gabriella's heart was crushed at the sentence. Troy smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good." Sharpay pulled Gabriella back to the gang and the gang walked away from Troy and Victoria, who was in their own little world. Little did Troy know that Victoria had a plan that had to do with getting Troy and Gabriella back together.

* * *

**A/N: I TOLD YOU VICTORIA ISN'T EVIL! She only agreed with Troy to be his girlfriend so she could work her plan. Since I'm her, OF COURSE I would want to get Troy and Gabriella back together. I'm a BIGGGGG fan of them and I would never tear them apart. I absolutely hate any pairings that separates Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, and Jelsi. **


	7. As Long As It Keeps Her Smiling Again

**Chapter 7: As Long As It Keeps Her Smiling Again**

Gabriella stayed at home for a while because she didn't want to go outside. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi told Gabriella's teachers that she was moving to Italy and wondered if she could take the online courses. The teachers were disappointed that she transferred to UCLA and a month later, she wants to go somewhere else. But they approved and let Gabriella take the online courses. But you all know the truth; Gabriella wasn't feeling well because of Troy and Victoria.

Troy and Victoria acted like couples in front of Leo and all of Troy's friends and teammates. Leo was really proud that his daughter is dating the star player. As for the teammates and Troy's friends, they weren't all that happy like Leo is. Troy would kiss Victoria on the cheek or on the lips occasionally and Victoria would return the favor. The boys didn't really mind of all the kissing, but Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi minded a lot. Whenever Troy or Victoria makes a move on each other, Sharpay would fake gag or Taylor would roll her eyes or Kelsi would groan in her head in her hands.

Taylor would sometimes comfort Gabriella when she's locked in her room, not wanting to come out. She would tell Gabriella about Troy and Victoria's relationship since Gabriella wanted to know. She has been forced to see Troy in person sometimes, but never really talk to him anymore. He would start up a conversation with Gabriella during dinners with the gang and Victoria, but Gabriella would always nod, shake her head, or answer with one word.

Troy felt that asking Victoria out was his fault, but he didn't regret it. To him, Victoria is a great girl. She loves basketball like him and plays pretty well, unlike Gabriella who can't shoot a single shot unless it's good luck. She also had a great personality and she's always positive. Sharpay tried to insult many times, but she would always reply something smart or something considering too far from an insult.

* * *

A week from when Troy asked Victoria out, Troy invited Victoria out for a night picnic under the stars. She thought it was romantic, but on her mind wasn't the picnic. It was Gabriella.

"Troy, can you tell me more about Gabi?" Victoria asked.

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to get to know her better. She's one of my friends."

"Well, we met in sophomore year in high school. She came to our school knowing nobody. She was kind of shy, but once you got to know, she'll seem pretty wild to you. She once almost pounced on Sharpay for making a move on me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sharpay was my ex-girlfriend before Gabriella. Sharpay was too needy, but I got her to break up with me before I got to break her heart. I didn't even get sad when she broke up with me." Victoria smiles.

"I think Sharpay doesn't like me."

"Don't be negative. She's just not used to you hanging out with us all the times."

"But she was like that before we even started dating." Troy pulled her arm to him and made her lay her head on his chest. He patted her head and kissed the top of it.

"Don't worry about Sharpay. She'll eventually like you."

"So you say, Gabriella is pretty wild?"

"Yeah, she did a singing contest with Sharpay and won. Then we found out we were childhood lovers."

"Childhood lovers?"

"Yeah, we met when we were five at her cousin's birthday party. I used to live in Florida, so I knew her cousin and she used to have a huge crush on me."

"What's her name?"

"Fiona. She and Gabriella were good friends until that birthday party. She didn't even notice that Gabriella existed. Gabriella was looking for her mom when she bumped into me. Then we became instant friends and I knew I had a crush on her then."

"Did you see each other again?"

"Of course. We met each other and told each other the stories. I found out it was her from the birthday picture we took at Fiona's party. She had a copy of it and so do I. Then I took her to my house and showed her the picture too. Then we just became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh." Victoria looked down.

"Is me talking about Gabriella bothering you? I could stop."

"No. I'm just jealous that you guys had a wonderful relationship in the past."

"Well, that's the past. Now you're my present." Victoria smiled and kissed Troy on the cheek.

"If I left you, would you be devastated?" Victoria asked.

"Of course I would."

"Then what about Gabriella? If she left UCLA, would you be upset?" Troy kept quiet on that one. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Ria, Gabriella's my friend, nothing more."

"I know."

"You're not the jealous type, are you?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"If anything's bothering you, you tell me okay?" Victoria nodded, but she wanted so badly to yell _Go back to Gabriella! You guys are meant for each other. _But right now, Troy loved her, so she couldn't break his heart.

"I want to go to your place." Troy grinned and stood up. He took Victoria by the hand and lifted her up too. Troy grinned mischievously and pulled both of Victoria's arms onto his back.

"Troy put me down!" Victoria squealed. He didn't listen to Victoria and ended up giving her a piggy back ride all the way to his house. He dropped her gently on the ground and gave her peck on the lips.

"That's for being so calm." Troy chuckled and Victoria hit him playfully on the arm. He took out his key and twisted it in the key hole. He found the gang all in the living room watching a movie.

"Where's Gabriella?" Victoria asked.

"She's upstairs in her room like always," Chad answered.

"I'm going to talk to Gabi, okay?" Troy nodded and Victoria left to go upstairs.

"Why are you still with her?" Sharpay asked, not taking her eyes off of Channing Tatum's abs.

"Why are you still here?" Sharpay stood up, but was pulled back down by Zeke.

"I have a right to be here. Unlike her, I live here!"

"She's a sweet girl. Why can't you accept that I'm dating her?"

"Because Gabi doesn't deserve this. She loved you and you just picked a slut to make her jealous."

"Don't call Ria a slut and Gabi's not the jealous type."

"If she's not jealous, why is she upstairs in her room the whole time ever since we saw the locker room incident the other day?"

"She's not jealous. She just couldn't handle the fact that I found someone else."

"Yeah right Troy. I bet Ria's upstairs, rubbing the fact that you and her are dating in Gabi's face."

"Ria's not that type of person."

"Bullshit, Bolton. Bullshit." Troy had enough of this, so he walked upstairs to Gabriella's room. He opened the door a little quietly to hear Gabriella and Victoria talking.

"I heard you're taking online courses right now," Victoria asked.

"Why are you here?" Gabriella snapped.

"I'm just here to see my friend. I was wondering how you were feeling."

"I'm fine, thank you very much. You can leave now."

"That's not all I want to talk about."

"Then what else?"

"I was talking to Troy about you and him in the past."

"Yes, in the past. Meaning there's no me and him anymore."

"Listen, Gabi. You and Troy are childhood lovers, why can't you accept the fact that you guys are meant for each other?" _What the hell is she talking about? _Troy thought.

"I thought you were the one dating Troy. Why would you care?"

"Because I don't want you to suffer because of him; he's just a guy. He's not the only guy in the world."

"But he's the only guy I dated."

"Why is that?"

"Because he's the one who really understands me."

"Then what was the reason that made you think you were supposed to break up with him?"

"Basketball."

"Isn't basketball what he loves?"

"Yeah."

"Then what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did he still love you too?"

"Sure."

"He did, Gabi. He did love you, just like you loved him. But you never told him the truth; that you just wanted to spend time with him like the reason you transferred to UCLA." Gabriella kept quiet just like Troy. "All I'm saying, Gabi, is that if you don't make a move soon, you'll regret whatever happens in the future." Victoria patted Gabriella's hand and got up from Gabriella's bed. She walked out the door after Troy crept back into his room after hearing the conversation end. She walked to Troy's room and knocked on it several times. She finds Troy on his bed, rubbing his forehead. Victoria sat the edge of the bed and Troy wrapped his arms around Victoria's waist.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Say what?"

"To Gabriella."

"Yes."

"Are you trying to put us together?"

"Look, I was just giving Gabi some confidence. She's locking herself in the room because of us. I don't want her to suffer because of us."

"But you told her I still loved her."

"It's true. I can see it in your eyes. I'm not the jealous type, so I don't really care if you love another girl or not. I know who she is and its fine with me. But the fact is that she's your ex-girlfriend and that you're letting her go into depression isn't going to help."

"What do you mean?"

"When you knew she was locking herself in her room, you didn't go try to talk to her and get her out of being sad. You just stood there and went out with me and let the girls comfort her."

"I didn't know what to do."

"You could try everything. As long as it keeps her smiling again." Victoria removed Troy's arms from her waist and stood up.

"Why are you being so considerate of Gabi?"

"Because you didn't run after her. So I'm doing something about it." Victoria walked to his door and closed it behind her. Troy groaned and put his head in his head.

* * *

Gabriella's P.O.V.

What did Ria mean by "if you don't make a move soon, you'll regret whatever happens in the future"? Did she mean that she's going to steal Troy away from me? No, Ria's not that kind of person. She's nice and thinks about others. Although I really don't know what's on her mind. Maybe if I get to know her well, I'll find out what she's up to.

God I can't believe I have to do online courses. Damn it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while. My dad disconnected my Internet again, so the updating is only temporary. I'm doing some chapters for The Partner Survey and Time After Time. Enjoy!**


	8. A Something Nothing

**Chapter 8: A Something Nothing**

Gabriella looked at her navy blue Slim and checked the time. 12:02. Victoria gets out at 12:05 so she could wait longer. She sees some students walk out of their classes and saw Victoria walk out. _They must been released early._ She skipped over to Victoria, who was searching something in her bag.

"Hi Ria!" Gabriella waved excitedly.

"Hey Gabs," Victoria said, looking up and finding what she was looking for. Her hot pink Razr.

"What are you doing later?"

"Well, I'm going to hang out with Troy. What are you going to do?" Gabriella lowered her head. "What's wrong?"

"I thought we could go to the mall. I have a lipstick with no matching shirt."

"Well, I'll call Troy and tell him to hang out with him later. We'll go shopping." Gabriella's face lit and Victoria smiled. She was glad Gabriella was back to normal. She opened her Razr and speed-dialed Troy.

"Hi honey…" Gabriella bit her lip at the word 'honey'. "I can't hang out with you today… I'm going shopping with Gabi… yes, she's at UCLA… I'll take her home and then I'll see you there… okay bye… me too…" She hung up.

"Can we go?" Victoria nodded and Gabriella clapped happily. They walked off to Victoria's black Range Rover and drove off to the Albuquerque Mall.

* * *

"I didn't know you took horse riding classes!" Victoria shouted after she and Gabriella walked out of Forever 21.

"Yeah I did. My mom signed me up for it but I kept falling off the horse." Victoria giggled.

"Yeah me too. My horse didn't like me, but I didn't know that he hates apples." Gabriella chuckled.

"Where to next?" Gabriella pointed her clear manicured nail toward Hollister. She was holding her pink Gucci purse with two Forever 21 shopping bags and two Abercrombie&Fitch bags.

"I got a denim skirt shouting for me!" Gabriella shouted and Victoria squealed. They ran over to the store and walked through the darkness. Hollister was always so dim, but they knew where everything was. They walked over to the Betty's hoodies. Gabriella picked up a green hoodie that was labeled Hollister and the sleeves were all the way up to her elbows.

"That's cute," Victoria said. She picked up a hot pink hoodie that was also the same thing but the label said Surfer.

"Gorgeous, hon," Gabriella said. She folded the green hoodie and put it over her shoulder. She walked out of the hoodie department and was going to the cami section until she bumped into a girl with a bunch of shopping bags.

"Sharpay! Are you okay!" Gabriella heard someone shout. She immediately recognizes it as Taylor.

"I'm fine, Tay… Hey! Gabi, what are you doing here?" Sharpay said as soon as she got off the floor. Gabriella stood up too.

"Hey baby, this skirt looks good on me right?" Chad said coming out of the fitting room and wearing a short denim skirt. Troy came out after him, laughing his ass off until he saw Gabriella's jaw open. He gasped and stood back.

"Chad, go change out of that skirt. You don't look like a Betty's," Taylor snapped back. Sharpay chuckled and Chad went back into the fitting room without Troy following him. Troy was glued to the floor.

"Hey Gabi, do you like this hoodie? I think it's fabulous," Victoria said. She looked up and saw the three members of the East High gang. "Hey Sharpay and Taylor. Troy!" She waved at Troy. Troy appeared unglued and walked over to Victoria to give her a kiss on the cheek. Only on the cheek because his ex-girlfriend was there.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay hissed.

"I'm shopping with Gabi," Victoria answered.

"What are you doing with her?" Sharpay changed her tone to Gabriella.

"Shar, don't be mean," Gabriella said.

"Whatever." Sharpay walked away. Taylor turned to Gabriella.

"Do you want to shop with us, Gabi?" Gabriella shook her head and Taylor walked away too, stepping in Sharpay's direction.

"Do you two want to eat lunch with us?" Troy asked, "including you, Gabi." Gabriella missed the way he calls her Gabi.

"Sure," Victoria said, "how about you, Gabi?" Victoria says it in a different tone that sounds like 'I'm dating your ex-boyfriend and I hope you don't feel bad'.

"Okay," Gabriella mumbled. Troy nodded and walked off to the other two girls. Victoria rubbed Gabriella's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah." Victoria walked over to the jeans that was hanging. She looks through each pair.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything. Even Troy; I won't get offended."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I don't want you to miss being in a relationship. Being single is rather fun."

"You shouldn't be saying that since you're in a relationship."

"But I was single before I started dating right?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, just have fun. Don't think about boys for a change. At least now that you're single, you don't have to worry if your boyfriend is doing something bad." _He dating you is already bad enough._

"But don't you miss the way your ex-boyfriend would touch you and hold you in his arms?" Victoria lowered her head.

"Sometimes, one of my ex-boyfriend, Adrian, would do that and sometimes I miss it."

"So you're using Troy to get that feeling back?" Gabriella said, trying to get something out of Victoria's evil plans, as so she thinks.

"No! Of course not. I don't use people and I'm not planning to. Troy's a great guy; I'm glad to have him as a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"You're thinking that I'm using Troy for bad right?"

"How you know?"

"I would be like you if I found out one of my good friends was dating my ex-boyfriend." Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of scared that we're twins. Like we think of the same things."

"We're not like that."

"If you think hard, we are a little bit." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Let's go buy our stuff. I want to hit American Eagle." Victoria walked out of the jeans section and walked toward the cashier. Gabriella followed and put her clothes on the counter. The cashier was about to bill Gabriella until Victoria pulled out her credit card.

"Charge it for both of us," Victoria pointed out. The cashier nodded and she swiped the card.

"Ria, I can't let you pay for me."

"No problem. It's the least I could do since you came shopping with me and spending time with me."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Thank daddy's credit cards." Victoria smiled and took back the credit card from the cashier. She grabbed the Hollister shopping bag and asked for another one for Gabriella. She stuffed Gabriella's clothes into the other shopping bag and handed it to Gabriella. She accepted and followed Victoria out of the store.

* * *

They were on their way to the food court to meet up with Troy, Chad, Sharpay, and Taylor.

"… so I said, 'why not use the toilet? It's so much cleaner!'" Chad started laughing hysterically while Taylor and Sharpay rolled their eyes and Troy groaned with his head in his hands.

"What are you guys talking about?" Victoria said, sitting between Troy and Sharpay. Sharpay glared at Victoria with her back turned to her. Sharpay was saving that seat for Gabriella. Instead Gabriella had to take the seat between Troy and Chad.

"I was telling them a story about my mom. We were camping and then…" Troy covered Chad's mouth.

"Do. Not. Repeat. The. Story." When Troy released Chad's mouth, Chad stood quiet.

"So, how's your life Gabi?" Taylor asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm passing my online courses so far."

"We should have a girls' night out," Sharpay said, obviously bored with the school subject.

"Yeah," Taylor and Victoria said in unison.

"Can I come?" Chad asked. Troy rolled his eyes.

"It's for girls only," Sharpay said.

"Not if you have boyfriends."

"That only applies to every girl here except Gabi," she leaned across the table and cupped her hand and loudly whispered so Troy could hear, "you're lucky you don't have a boyfriend. You don't have to worry about him like Taylor has to do for Chad." Gabriella nodded slowly, agreeing and looking at Troy. She caught Troy's eye staring at her and he turned away. Gabriella's eyes turned to her lap.

"Why don't we go get something?" Taylor, Chad, and Sharpay walked over to an Italian restaurant to order spaghetti and pizza.

"C'mon sweetie, I wanna order Japanese," Victoria said.

"You go on. I need to go to the bathroom." Victoria nodded and walked over to the other side of the food court to the Japanese restaurant.

Troy sat there for a few seconds before Gabriella broke the silence.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom."

"I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"Us."

"There's no us, Troy. Get over it."

"No, I won't get over it. There was an us and you broke it off."

"Look, I'm not here to argue. Ria's there ordering and if you're not going to the bathroom, I will." Before Troy could say something back, she got up and ran off to the nearest restroom. She ran to the closest stall and closed it. She silently cried herself without anyone hearing since the restroom was empty.

* * *

"Where did Gabi go?" Sharpay asked when she was holding the tray with the spaghetti plate on it.

"Bathroom." Sharpay nodded and set her tray on the table. Chad and Taylor later came with cheese and pepperoni pizzas. Victoria came with sushi on her plate.

"Honey, do you want to go get something to eat?" Sharpay fake gagged again and Taylor pushed her arm.

"No I'm not hungry." Victoria shrugged and took a bite of her California Roll.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

"Where is Gabi?" Sharpay moaned. They were all done with their foods and were still waiting for Gabriella.

"I thought you said she was in the bathroom," Chad said.

"I did," Troy said.

"Wait a minute… what you say to her, Troy?" Taylor said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you talking to Gabriella back at the table and then she got up and ran for no reason." Troy lowered her head.

"You son of a bitch!" Sharpay shouted and ran to the food court bathroom. Taylor ran after her.

"What did you say to Gabi, dude?" Chad said. He looked serious.

"Nothing."

"That sounded like a something nothing, not a nothing nothing."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"There's something going on with you and Gabi."

"Hell no. She's just a friend now."

"Yeah right." Chad's blackberry ran and he turned on speakerphone since he likes to turn his conversations to the public.

"What's up?" Chad said into the phone.

"Chad, hurry up and call an ambulance. Gabriella fainted in the bathroom," Taylor said, cracked up in the phone. Troy's eyes widened, Victoria covered her mouth, and Chad right away hung up the phone and called 911.

* * *

**A/N: The owning stories offer is still open.**


	9. A Porn Show For Spirits

**Please do not read this chapter if you are under high school grade.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Porn Show for Spirits**

Taylor and Sharpay started crying as the paramedics put Gabriella into the ambulance. One of the paramedics walked over to them.

"Who is going to ride with her?" Taylor's hand shot up. Troy's hand did the same thing.

"I'll go. It's partly my fault," Troy said.

"Yeah, it is your fault," Taylor said, pushing Troy out of the way, "if you kept your fucking words to yourself, this wouldn't have happened."

"Tay, calm down," Chad said.

"Here," she said, handing Troy Gabriella's cell phone. "Maybe if you read this, you will regret ever being in Gabi's life again." Taylor stepped into the ambulance and turned to Troy, "when Gabi gets better, I'm taking her back to Stanford. Away from you. She doesn't deserve this." She closes the double doors and the ambulance drove away.

Troy slid open Gabriella's Slim and saw the banner above her default picture. The picture was taken of her and Troy at the night they were out at the balcony that Chad made of her room. It was the day that she transferred to UCLA and surprised Troy. Gabriella smiled into the camera and Troy kissed her on the cheek with his eyes closed. He felt a tear slid down his cheek when he saw what the banner said.

_Troy doesn't love me anymore._

Victoria walked over to Troy and looked over his shoulder. She saw the picture and the banner. She stepped back and bit her lip. Troy ran to his car and drove out of the mall parking lot. Chad put a hand on Victoria's shoulder.

"We're going to the hospital. Are you coming?" Victoria nodded and followed Chad and Sharpay to his Ferrari. They drove out the parking lot as well.

* * *

Chad, Sharpay, and Victoria ran into the hospital and to Gabriella's floor. When they got there, Taylor was walking back and forth and Troy was hitting his forehead on the wall. Victoria ran over and pulled Troy back from hitting his head anymore. His forehead was red. 

"How is she?" Chad asked.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Taylor shouted. The nurse behind the counter tried to shush them.

"Calm down, baby," Chad rubbed both of her arms.

"How could I calm down if that guy almost killed my best friend?!" Taylor yelled, pointing at Troy. Troy raised his head from Victoria's shoulder.

"You think I feel good about this? You think I want this to happen? She was my first love, Tay! I feel much worse than you, knowing its MY FUCKING FAULT!!!" The nurse shushed them again, but Troy yelled.

"YOU SHUSH, BITCH! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN A BAD MOOD?" Victoria pulled him into a seat.

"Troy, you yelling isn't helping Gabi. So calm down," Victoria said.

"How can I calm down, Ria? She might be in there in pain. Maybe almost dying." Victoria slapped Troy's cheek. Troy shot up and rubbed his red cheek.

"Gabi will not die. You know that. Stop being negative." Then the doctor came out of Gabriella's room. Taylor and Troy ran to the doctor.

"How is she doing?" Taylor asked.

"Well, she's really stress that caused her to faint." Taylor glared at Troy.

"Is she okay now?"

"Yes, but she does need rest. Keep an eye on her so she doesn't do anything dangerous." Taylor and Troy nodded and the doctor left them to go in the room. When Troy went in, he saw Gabriella in the bed sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes to see the whole gang watching her. 

"Don't… do that," Gabriella murmured. Taylor squealed and hugged Gabriella.

"You scared me to death!" Taylor said, suffocating Gabriella.

"If you keep hugging her like that, she'll be dead in an instant," Kelsi said. Taylor let go of Gabriella, who was coughing because lack of oxygen.

"Sorry," Taylor said. The gang pulled aside for Gabriella to see Troy sleeping with a blanket over him across the room.

"What is he doing here?" Gabriella muttered.

"He stayed with you in this room for over two days. He finally got sleep now," Sharpay said.

"Where's Ria?"

"She left. She came to give flowers," Jason said. Troy woke up to the voices.

"Is Gabi awake yet?" Troy mumbled.

"See for yourself," Chad said. Troy rubbed his eyes like a little kid and saw Gabriella lying on her bed awake.

"Gabi!" He got up and gave her a friendly hug. Gabriella shed a tear down Troy's back.

"How you feeling?" Gabriella wiped her tear quickly.

"I'm fine."

"We'll give you time to talk," Zeke said. The gang left the room with Troy and Gabriella alone.

"So, how's your body?" Troy asked. He mentally hit himself for asking a stupid question.

"It's good, I guess…"

"Cool."

"How's yours?"

"Mine's… same."

"Great." Gabriella started playing with her fingers. Troy pretended to look up at the ceiling. Troy was about to ask a question when Gabriella kissed him on the cheek. He stared at her, shocked.

"Sorry, I had no control over that."

"Don't be sorry. Cause if you were sorry, then I'd be sorry for this." Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the lips. Troy pulled back, but Gabriella captured him in his lips again, pulling him closer. Troy leaned his body into Gabriella's as Gabriella lowers herself on her bed. Troy stuck his tongue in her mouth and she gladly accepted. Troy let his tongue slide around Gabriella's. Gabriella moaned and reached for the bottom of Troy's shirt. She pulled it up and laid her fingers around Troy's six pack abs. Troy rubbed Gabriella's waist and slid off her hospital gown. Underneath, she had a matching pink and black bra and thong. He was going to reach over to the bra clasp until Gabriella pulled back.

"This isn't right. I'm sorry, but you're dating Ria."

"Shhh…" Troy put his finger on Gabriella's lips, "she doesn't have to know."

"But we can't do it here. It's the hospital."

"I'm sure a lot of people had sex here."

"But it's where people die. Won't they see us?"

"There's nothing bad to see about you." Gabriella giggled.

"But we don't have a condom."

"You're in luck." He ran over to his jacket and pulled out an un-used condom.

"You naughty boy," Gabriella playfully teased.

"I had it just in case."

"For Ria?"

"Actually for you."

"You were going to do me?"

"It was in case. God." Gabriella chuckled. Troy set the condom on the chair next to the bed and jumped into the bed. Gabriella giggled and pulled the blanket over their heads. If you were there, you would see Troy's jeans and boxers falling out of the side of the bed and Gabriella's thong and bra flying on the chair. Troy reached for the condom under the blanket and dropped the condom wrapper on the floor.

* * *

"Are they done talking?" Taylor asked. Sharpay pressed her ear onto the door. 

"SHITTTT!!!!" Sharpay screamed. Everyone turned toward the door and pressed their ears onto the door. They all could hear clearly Gabriella's screaming and moaning.

"I can't believe they're doing it in there," Jason said.

"How creepy. This is where people die. It's like having a porn show for spirits," Chad said happily.

"Should we go in there?" Kelsi said. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"I wonder if they used protection," Zeke said.

"Troy got ready. I saw him sneak one of my condoms into his pocket," Chad said.

"Sounds like they stopped," Jason said.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned around to see Victoria there, "is Gabi there? I wanna see her."

* * *

**A/N: All those people out there who love reading pornography, I'm sorry I couldn't describe it because first of all, I'm only fourteen years old girl and of course I'm still a virgin. So I don't know how to describe it. Second of all, I don't watch pornography but I have read High School Musical stories that had pornography and I still read the chapter. **

**Point is, right now I'm not horny enough to describe the fantastic sex that Troy and Gabriella is having. But read on, there's more to go!**


	10. There's No Us, We're Clear?

**Do not read if you're 13 or younger.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: There's No Us, We're Clear?**

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned around to see Victoria there, "is Gabi there? I wanna see her."

"NOOOO!!!" The whole gang pushed Victoria back.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"Ummm…. OH! I want to take you shopping. We have so much to buy," Sharpay said.

"You never shop with me."

"Exactly, so let's go!" Sharpay grabbed Victoria's wrist and led her out of the hospital.

"Phew, that was close," Taylor said. Her cell phone rings and she finds a text from Sharpay.

_Tell me what happens later. _

She text back saying okay.

"Let's sneak in," Jason said.

"Ew. Why?" Kelsi asked.

"Maybe they're doing under the blanket," Zeke said.

"I'll volunteer to check!" Chad asked. Before they could stop him, he slowly opens the door to make less sound and crept into the room. Chad smiled when he saw the blanket moving. He knew Troy and Gabriella was under it or he wouldn't be hearing Gabriella saying "UGHH!! TROY!!! HARDER!!! KEEP GOING!!!"

"So?" Taylor said when Chad opened the door to let them in.

"They're under the blanket." They all nodded and tiptoed in the room. Taylor and Kelsi sat down on the two chairs near the table. Zeke leaned against the wall with his foot placed on the wall. Jason brought a magazine in and looked through it in the chair next to the bed, the closest view of Gabriella and Troy. And Chad, he's under the bed, trying to listen.

* * *

"Are Taylor and the gang waiting for us?" Gabriella moaned slowly as she tries to catch her breathe. Troy rubbed her bare back and grinned. 

"I think so."

"At first during the middle, I thought I heard their voices."

"I guess they're laughing too loud outside." Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips.

"I don't know why I broke up with you."

"I don't know why either."

"But I guess you're with Ria." Gabriella pushed the cover off of them and screamed.

"What?" Troy looked up and saw Jason, Zeke, Taylor, and Kelsi looking at them. Gabriella quickly wrapped the blanket around her chest.

"You're supposed to be outside."

"And you're supposed to be resting, but nooo, instead you wanted to have sex with your ex-boyfriend," Jason said. Gabriella turned to her right and saw Jason up close. Gabriella leaned back toward Troy and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, if you knew we were doing something inappropriate, why didn't you stay outside?" Troy asked.

"Because Chad said you guys were having sex under the blanket so you couldn't see us coming in."

"Where is he anyways?" Kelsi asked. Troy saw a hand stick out under the bed.

"I'm here," Chad said, although it sounded like "Mmmmhmmmm".

"What is going to take you to keep your mouth shut about this?" Troy asked.

"One, you say sorry to the spirits who died in this room to see this disturbing moment," Zeke said.

"Two, you let me tell Sharpay only since she's the one who found out that you two were having sex," Taylor said.

"Three, you subscribe this magazine for me. Its so frikkin' interesting," Jason said.

"Four, you both have to pay for the next big meal that we have, which is tonight," Kelsi said.

"Last, but not least, you guys do it again without the blanket over you guys," Chad said.

"Okay, I'll agree to only one, two, three, and four. But not five," Gabriella said.

"So do I. Number five is so overrated and Chad, you get to see ALL when you do it with Taylor," Troy said. Taylor blushes and Chad hits Troy on the shoulder.

"First, I'm sorry to everyone that had to see that. It was uncontrollable and I apologize," Gabriella said to no one in particular. She looks at Troy, who's rubbing her leg under the blanket.

"Second, call Sharpay if you want, but you cannot go into much detail and you can say what you see not what you imagine," Troy said. Taylor nodded and started dialing Sharpay's number.

"By the way, Ria came over but Sharpay's shopping with her." Troy's jaw dropped. Taylor leaves the room.

"Third, give me the card of the subscription and I'll pay for the first year only. Then the rest of the days are coming out of your money," Gabriella said. Jason nodded and handed Gabriella the subscription card.

"Last, what restaurant do you want?" Troy asked.

"MACARONI GRILL!!!" Jason, Zeke, and Chad yelled. Kelsi didn't say anything.

"Fine." Jason, Zeke, and Chad high-fived each other.

"Now can you guys go out so we can dress?" The whole gang left to join Taylor outside gossiping with Sharpay about Troy and Gabriella.

"Can't believe them," Gabriella said, shaking her head.

"I know. It's called an invasion of privacy."

"Yup." Troy pulled up his boxers and then his jeans.

"So was that a one night stand?"

"I guess." Gabriella connected her bra and pulled her thong up. She took the clothes that Taylor prepared for her on the couch.

"I don't want it to be though."

"But Troy, you know you're with Ria."

"I can break up with her."

"But then it's not fair with Ria. She loves you."

"Yeah right," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, she never says she loves me. I say 'I love you' and she says 'me too'. Not 'I love you too'." He pulls his shirt onto his body.

"I don't know. I heard her say me too." She pulls her skinny jeans to her butt.

"But she does seem fishy." He puts on his jacket.

"Like salmon fishy?" She puts on a white Abercrombie cami and a pink Hollister shirt over it.

"No, like she's up to something. I think she's trying to put me and you together."

"I feel that too. That's why I've been hanging out with her."

"Oh."

"So there's no us, we're clear?" Gabriella said sternly. Troy nodded slowly. Gabriella smiled a little and walked out of the room.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Jason asked when Gabriella and Troy walked out of the room.

"Yeah," Troy mumbled. Gabriella nodded.

"Well, we have to go pick up Ria and Sharpay. Then we're going to Macaroni Grill like the guys wanted to," Taylor said. Gabriella nodded again. The gang left the hospital after telling the clerk that they were leaving the hospital with Gabriella. They approved and joined Chad in his car.

* * *

"HEY YOU GUYS!!!" Sharpay yelled as she stands on the curb with Victoria, holding shopping bags. Chad turns toward the curb and parks in front of Sharpay and Victoria. He steps out and puts the shopping bags in the trunk. 

"Hey Gabi. You're out of the hospital," Victoria said when she sits next to Gabriella. Chad and Taylor are sitting in the front. Victoria, Gabriella, and Troy are sitting in the middle. Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Sharpay have to squeeze in the back, but there was no problem since Sharpay sat on Zeke's lap.

"Yeah I am," Gabriella said. She smiled a little and got up so Victoria could slide to Troy. She accepted and sat next to Troy.

"Hey baby," Victoria said. She kissed Troy on the lips and grabbed his hand. He intertwined it and squeezed it.

"Hey Ria," Troy said back.

"What you do today? I came by the hospital, but Sharpay pushed me out." Troy's eyes expanded. Gabriella bit her lip.

"I just talked to Gabi."

"Oh." Victoria knew that the gang wanted Gabriella and Troy to get back together, but usually it was Sharpay who pushed her away from Troy and Gabriella. This time, it was the whole gang. She thought that the gang really wants her to go. "Do you guys hate me?" Victoria asked everyone.

"No," Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Troy said in unison.

"Sort of," Sharpay said.

"Not really," Taylor and Kelsi said. Everyone looked at Gabriella, who was staring out the window.

"Gabi?" Gabriella turned to see everyone staring at her. Their expressions were scary but convincing at the same time.

"What?"

"Do you hate me?" Victoria asked.

"No, why?"

"You seem like it."

"Ria," she took Victoria's free hand, "I can't hate you. You made my days better." Sharpay and Troy's jaws dropped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're a great friend. And I definitely want to keep you like that." Victoria smiled. She let go of Troy's hand and hugged Gabriella.

"Gabi, you're the best friend I could ever have," Victoria said. Gabriella patted her on the back and looked at Troy. Troy had the most worried expression on his face.

Gabriella loved Victoria as her friend, but didn't know how long she was going to keep her and Troy's one night stand from Victoria any longer.

* * *

**A/N: Naughty, naughty! Ahaha.  
Macaroni Grill is a real restaurant. I went there for my birthday. It's hecka good and they serve Italian.**

**Btw, I still want some more people to own some of my stories. Remember, it's not yours to use for your own stories, just something you'd like to own so people know the story's yours. That includes editing; you cannot do that. So far, Time After Time and Cherish the Memories are taken. This story isn't taken yet, so you can apply for this one. Just send me a private message and tell me which story you want to own.**


	11. Why Cry?

**Chapter 11: Why Cry?**

The gang went out to eat, but they dropped Gabriella at home since she said she didn't feel well. Gabriella walked into the kitchen to see what she could eat. She saw a sandwich and knew it was either for Zeke, Jason, or Chad. She looked around and saw a Coops Light. She took it out of the refrigerator and opened it with a bottle opener. She took a long sip and let the sting of the beer into her throat. She didn't care about the beer making her dizzy and drunk; nothing could stop her. Nothing.

Except for Troy.

She knew Troy was the one. She's known ever since she saw him in East High. If East High didn't bring them back together, it was UCLA. If it wasn't UCLA, it was Fiona. If it wasn't Fiona, it was God. God wanted them to be together. **A/N: So did this author. Lol.**

If God didn't want them to fall in love with each other, it's like God is making everyday dark. God was the creator of this world. He also gave the idea to Ms. Montez and Ms. Bolton to make these two loving children. God even made the decision of bringing these two kids together and get to know each other. It was their decision to fall in love with each other, not God's. _Why did God have to make us meet? Couldn't he tell that if Troy wasn't in my life, I might have could be happier? _Gabriella shook that thought of her head. If Troy and she were true loves, of course they had to meet and fall in love. She would never be happy without her soul mate with her. _Damn, this is making my head hurt._

God made Fiona invite Troy to her party. God also made Gabriella's Fiona's cousin so she could invite Gabriella to her party to meet Troy. The connection of Troy and Gabriella was Fiona. Gabriella was reminded to thank Fiona for bringing her and Troy together.

Gabriella walked upstairs. She turned toward her room, but stopped at the front of Troy's room. She couldn't help but walk inside and look at Troy's dark room. She flicks the switch on and saw the posters of Troy's room. Still, it had basketball posters, but less. She walked to his desk and saw his laptop closed. She sighted around on his desk at the photos. There were pictures of the gang smiling all together. There were pictures of Troy and Gabriella together at various occasions. Especially Chad's 18th birthday.

* * *

"_Let's time to rock and roll!" Chad shouted. His backyard was full of balloons and party favors. At first, Gabriella thought they were throwing a party for one of Chad's little sisters. _

"_Are you sure this decorations is a little…childish?" Taylor whispered in her ear._

"_Yes," Gabriella replied softly_

"_I think so too. How come I never noticed this?"_

"_Because you were too busy staring at his mouth." Taylor playfully shoved Gabriella into Troy, who was standing next to her. Gabriella lost her balance and landed in Troy's arms around her waist._

"_Be careful, babe," Troy said. He smiled at her which caused her to melt._

"_I would be careful if Tay didn't push me."_

"_Then I guess I'll be there to save you again." Gabriella giggled and stood up straight. _

_The music started to play a song that was reminded to the whole gang. The song had a good beat and it was a slow and sad song at the same time. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her into the middle of the backyard where the cement blocks were where Chad placed as the dance floor. Troy put his hands on her waist while Gabriella put her arms around Troy's neck. _

"_Remember this song?" Troy asked._

"_Yes, I do. It's the song Zeke sang to Sharpay when she broke up with Zeke," Gabriella replied._

"_Yeah, even after when Zeke got back with Sharpay." Gabriella nodded and laid her head on Troy's shoulder and Troy's chin was put on top of her head._

No No No No No No  
No No No No No No  
Oo Oohh Ohhh Ohhh  
I See a Face in the Mirror That I Just Don't Like  
But I Gotta Keep Telling Myself that it's Alright  
Cuz Now I'm Older There's No Sense in Me Crying Cos' Mama Said Am Not like You  
Used To Having People Say That I Talk Like Him  
Dipped Ma Pace and Ma Step So I Don't Walk Like Him  
I Don't Know What I Found Inside A' Me but It's Got Me over You

(Why Cry)  
Not a Single Letter or a Single Call from You  
(Why Cry)  
Am a Stronger Man Now and Its All Because Of You?  
(Why Cry)  
Cuz I Cant Wait On You No More  
I Made It Here without You  
So Tell Me Why Should I Cry

Mama Was the One Who Taught Me How to Ride My Bike  
And She Was the One Who Taught Me How to Stand and Fight  
Mama Was There For Me, Mama Was My Everything  
When Ma First Day of School Would Start  
(Where Were You)  
And When I First Had a Broken Heart  
(Where Were You)  
Those Were the Times I Most Needed You  
But that's What Got Me Through  
I Am So over You

(Why Cry)  
Not a Single Letter or a Single Call from You  
(Why Cry)  
Am a Stronger Man Now and Its All Because Of You  
(Why Cry)  
Cuz I Cant Wait On You No More  
I Made It Here without You  
So Tell Me Why Should I Cry

I know it's Hard  
And Were Bound To Make Mistakes  
But if there's anything I Learned from You Its Not to Runaway  
(Runaway)  
Through All the Complicated Situations in My Life  
(I Won't Run)  
(I Will Learn)  
I Won't Cry  
I Won't Cry

(Why Cry) (No No)  
Not a Single Letter or a Single Call from You  
(Why Cry)  
Am a Stronger Man Now and Its All Because Of You  
(Why Cry)  
Cuz I Cant Wait On You No More  
I Made It Here without You  
So Tell Me Why Should I Cry

(Why Cry)  
Not a Single Call From  
(Why Cry)  
Am a Stronger Man Now and Its All Because Of You  
(Why Cry)  
Cuz I Cant Wait On You No More  
I Made It Here without You  
So Tell Me Why Should I Cry  
So Tell Me Why Should I Cry  
So Tell Me Why Should I Cry

_Gabriella could hear Sharpay crying in Zeke's arms while they were dancing next to her. Gabriella smiled at the thought that Sharpay was thinking about Zeke singing to her. _

"_We're graduating next month," Troy whispered in her ear._

"_Yeah, promise you won't leave."_

"_I don't need to make the promise." Gabriella shot her head up at him. "Because I know I'll be there by your side." Gabriella grinned and kissed Troy. Troy kissed back and pulled her in deeper._

* * *

Gabriella let a tear slid down. She smiled at the same time as the memory flood back in her brain. That song fits so much in her life than it was for Zeke. Her eyes started watering and she wiped them away quickly, knowing Troy was happy with Victoria. 

She looked around more and saw the picture of her and Troy when they were little at Fiona's birthday party. She still had the same picture in her bedroom right now, but she didn't know that Troy also kept it. She touched the glass and smothered her finger around her and Troy. They had their arms around each other's shoulder, smiling happily like they have been best friends for years. She smiled at the thought of Troy being happy. That's all she wanted from him. Even if she wasn't the person who's making him happy.

Gabriella walked out of Troy's room and into her room. She closed the door behind her and dressed for night time. She climbed back into bed and took out a bed she was reading. Before she turned off her light after reading, she took the picture of her and Troy at Fiona's birthday party and slid it under her covers. She turned off the lights and hugged the picture frame as she fell asleep, dreaming about how she'll end up with Troy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I was so excited that I got my Internet back, I kept reading the Fanfiction stories of other authors. Then I forgot to write the stories. SORRY! Troyella stories addict me, you know you love it or you wouldn't be reading my stories. LOL.**

**I'll update Time After Time too but it's in my other laptop, so I can't type it right now. Btw, the owning stories offer is still open. Please! I want to get all my stories owned. **

**MUST-READ: I'm going to download songs off of Limewire for the songs I use in the story. I'll be uploading them and putting the link on my profile. Go ahead and listen if you want. They're actually really good. For now, it's the stories I've finished. So Time After Time and this story will not have the songs uploaded yet.**


	12. Anniversary

**Chapter 12: Anniversary**

Troy yawned with the morning's sunshine. Last night, the gang, except for Gabriella, went to Denny's for dinner. Gabriella decided to stay home that night. Maybe because what happened yesterday. They didn't want Victoria to know what they did in the hospital room. Everyone knew except for her. And they wanted to stay that way, but Troy was feeling so guilty about it.

Troy took a shower and put on a red Hollister t-shirt and Abercrombie ripped jeans; it's Abercrombie's style. He trotted downstairs to see the whole gang talking to each other. Taylor turned around and saw Troy standing there. She got up and sat next to Gabriella, who was quietly eating her bacon. Troy walked over and sat in Taylor's seat, which was next to Chad. Chad was talking about last night's game that they saw on TV at Denny's.

"So did you see that guy get tackle?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. That must have hurted," Zeke answered.

"Hey, what day is it today?" Kelsi asked.

"May 18. Why?" Sharpay said. Chad choked on his food, Taylor spit out her orange juice onto Jason, Gabriella's head shot up, and Troy's eyes widened. **A/N: If you read At Last I Found You, you should know.**

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, wiping his face with his napkin.

"You guys are acting weird," Sharpay said.

"Nothing," Gabriella said. Troy saw her shaking her head with nervousness. "I just forgot it was my cousin's birthday."

"Oh," Kelsi said.

"Can I be excused?" Troy and Gabriella said in unison. At the same time, they stood up.

"Sure," Taylor said. She followed Gabriella to the sink and dumped their leftovers in the trash can and placed their plates in the sink.

"I'll go with Troy," Chad said. He got up and did the same thing as Taylor and Gabriella. Troy walked out of the house with his keys in his hands as Chad followed him.

* * *

Gabriella stepped out of the house into the backyard. She sat at the patio where there was a bench that swings. She looked up at the clouds and swinged herself, thinking of the date May 18. Taylor sat down next to her. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Gabriella said. She gave Taylor a half smile and continued looking at the clouds.

"I know today's you and Troy's day." May 18 is Troy and Gabriella's five year anniversary since the day they started dating in sophomore year. **A/N: It's a reminder from At Last I Found You for you people who don't remember and feel too lazy to read At Last I Found You again.**

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. It's a symbol telling you and Troy that you guys are meant for each other."

"It doesn't matter, okay?! Obviously, Troy doesn't remember and I bet he left to go find Ria, his precious girlfriend. I'm not Troy's anymore and he isn't mine. Get over the fact that me and Troy are gonna be together!!!" Gabriella snapped. Taylor was a little taken back.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know if I'm losing you."

"To who?"

"To Ria. She seems like your new best friend."

"She may be one of my good friends, but she will never be Gabriella's best friend. That position is already taken. By you." Taylor smiled and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for thinking that way. I guess I was just jealous." Gabriella pulled back.

"Jealousy is part of life, so don't worry. Ria will never replace what you are in my heart."

"Okay. Let's forget today is May 18 and go out for a girls' night."

"Sure." Taylor took her hand and pulled her in.

"Kelsi! Sharpay! We're going on our annual girls' night!" Taylor shouted. Kelsi's and Sharpay's heads popped from the living room. Sharpay squealed and ran upstairs. Kelsi rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed her purse next to Jason.

* * *

Troy stepped in the car and started the engine. Chad stepped in the passenger's side. 

"Dude, where are we going?" Chad asked.

"None of your bullshit." Troy pulled out of the driveway and drove on the street.

"I know today is yours and Gabi's day. But you gotta forget about it."

"I can't forget about it, Chad! It was the day me and Gabi got together. It's the day that symbolizes the day we loved each other for the first time."

"Then what about Ria?"

"Ria isn't important to me anymore."

"What?!"

"I feel Ria is only there to support me and Gabi. She's not there to really love me."

"If you break up with Ria, what if she complains it to Coach Leo?"

"She's not that type of girl."

"You haven't known her long enough."

"Man, if only I didn't have sex with Gabi yesterday." Troy took one hand off the wheel and brushed his hand into his hair.

"Well, it's not your fault. You're still in love with Gabi."

"You know how long that engagement ring's been sitting in my room?" Chad shook his head. "As long as you can remember."

"Then who do you love more, Ria or Gabi?" Troy kept his eyes on the road, not answering his best friend's question. He pulled up into a diner. The original name was Pete's Diner, but the 'r' was burned out, so it's called Pete's Dine. Troy and Chad walked in the diner. Unfortunately, it was karaoke day.

"Welcome everyone!" The host said as Troy and Chad was seated near the middle of the dinner. "Who else would like to show off their singing skills tonight?" He saw Chad nudge Troy, who pushed Chad's hand away. "How about you?" he said, pointing at Troy.

"I can't." The host stepped off the stage and pulled Troy out of his seat and onto the stage. He gave Troy the microphone and whispered in his ear, "the stage's all yours." He stepped down the stage and went back to the counter.

Troy looked at the audience, who was noticeably waiting to hear him sing. He went to the karaoke machine and picked out a song that matched his mood. The song began with a song for Gabriella. Little did he notice, Gabriella and the girls just stepped in the diner for a drink of the start of their girls' night.

_Baby  
I'm sitting here all by myself  
On the day that we met  
Wishing you were still here with me  
You kept trying to warn me_

_Oh no_

_I remember when  
Just like it happened yesterday  
You would say "I love you"  
And I say "I love you too"  
Should be over it  
Cause now we've gone our separate ways  
A part of me  
Just can't let go of you  
All my homies say "Boy, stop tripping"  
And my mama said "It's time to be a man"  
But tell me how can I move on  
When my heart is still holding on  
To the day when we were more than friends_

_You never know a good thing  
Until it's gone  
Now I'm all alone  
Wishing that you'd come back home  
I know that I hurt you  
I didn't deserve you  
And it's killing me  
All these memories, baby  
I ain't sleep  
Since the day you've been gone  
I keep changing the station  
Cause they playing love songs  
If I never hurt you  
I did you so more  
You'd still be here with me  
On our anniversary_

_When I'm missing on our plans  
That we may sitting in my room  
Thinking Damn  
How did I let you slip from these arms  
Then together since the ninth grade  
Kissing up in the halls  
Holding hands  
Late night talking on the telephone_

_I'm lost if you're not with me  
My world just stayed the same  
(Why Why)  
Please don't let it  
(Die Die)  
Feel like I'm about to  
(Cry Cry)  
I can't be without you now_

_You never know a good thing  
Until it's gone  
Now I'm all alone  
Wishing that you'd come back home  
I know that I hurt you  
I didn't deserve you  
And it's killing me  
All these memories, baby  
I ain't sleep  
Since the day you've been gone  
I keep changing the station  
Cause they playing love songs  
If I never hurt you  
I did you so more  
You'd still be here with me  
On our anniversary_

_If I have to get down on my knees  
And beg for mercy  
I'ma do it girl  
Said I'ma do it baby  
I'm down on my knees  
And begging you please  
Girl, I was stupid  
I was so dumb to let you go_

_Oh na na na na na na  
Oh na na na na na na  
Oh na na na na na na  
Oh na na na na na na_

_(Baby, don't you take them away)_

_I ain't sleep  
Since the day you've been gone  
I keep changing the station  
Cause they playing love songs  
If I never hurt you  
I did you so more  
That you'd still be here with me  
On our anniversary_

The audience applauded loudly for Troy as Gabriella's jaw dropped. Troy smiled and bowed. He stepped off the stage, giving the microphone to the host, and sitting back down next to Chad.

"How many people?" the waitress asked. Taylor pushed Gabriella to speak.

"Four." The waitress nodded and got out some menus. Gabriella put her hand on the waistress's arm.

"Can we be seated next to those boys?" The waitress nodded and motioned them to follow her. She seated the table behind Troy and Chad. Gabriella and Taylor sat at one side of the table and Sharpay and Kelsi sat on the other side. None of them dared to whisper to Troy or Chad that they were here.

Troy and Chad paid for the check and stood up. They turned around to see the girls laughing and talking in their own conversation.

"Tay?" Chad blurted out. Taylor turned her head to see Troy and Chad standing there. She elbowed Gabriella and pointed at Troy's direction. Gabriella turned and saw Troy just standing there.

"When were you guys here?" Troy asked.

"Just a few minutes ago," Sharpay answered.

"Did you guys just hear…"

"Maybe. Unless you were singing the Alphabet song."

"Sharpay," Gabriella said. She turned her attention to Troy. Suddenly, Troy grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the diner.

"What's his problem?" Kelsi asked.

"It's Troy and Gabi's five year anniversary," Taylor mumbled. Kelsi and Sharpay gasped.

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the diner. Gabriella pulled her hand out of Troy's grip.

"What do you want?" Gabriella hissed.

"Did you hear me sing?"

"You were singing? I thought you were just yodeling." Troy shot her a death glare. She glared back and Troy's expression changed.

"That song was true."

"So was my expression."

"You don't remember our anniversary?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. People celebrate anniversaries if they're still together. Obviously, I'm not with you anymore."

"Why are you so mad about it?"

"Because I'm not the one who's taken!" Some people turned to Gabriella, who looked like she ate a big pile of kimchi.

"Then I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Gabriella walked back in the diner. A few seconds later, Gabriella walked back out with Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi following her. She brushed past Troy without looking at him and walked straight to her car. Before the rest followed her into the car, Sharpay threw him an apologetic look. Gabriella drove out of the parking lot. Chad walked out of the diner and put an arm around Troy.

"Those are some girls you can't live without."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I'm only allowed to use the computer on weekends now. So enjoy! This is one of my favorite songs and it was up on my myspace on the day of me and my ex-boyfriend's anniversary.**


	13. Ria or Gabi?

**Chapter 13: Ria or Gabi?**

"UGHHH!!!!" Gabriella hit the steering wheel.

"Don't get stress. He's just a guy," Sharpay said.

"You know, I am so mad that he can't just break up with Ria and be with me."

"Gabi, you're being stubborn," Kelsi said. Taylor nodded in agreement.

"What am I supposed to do? Watch him and Ria get married?"

"No, but talk about it with him. Not get in his face and fuck talk about it."

"Where did fuck talk come from?" Taylor asked.

"Whatever. The point is Gabi, if you're pissed; tell it to the whole world." Gabriella turned into the Los Angeles Shopping Center and parked in a parking spot that someone was already parking into.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gabriella saw the woman yell in her car. That woman looked familiar. The woman got out of her car and her blonde hair flowed through the wind. It was Alicia, the head cheerleader at East High when the gang was there. Gabriella got out her car and raised her eyebrow.

"Gabriella Montez?" Alicia asked. She saw another parking spot and parked there. Then she walked over to Gabriella's spot.

"Hey Alicia."

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Miss Braniac? Oh and she brought her posse, Miss Scholastic Decathlon, the Ice Queen, and Music Lady."

"Well, isn't it Miss I-Lost-My-Virginity-From-My-Dad?" Sharpay snapped.

"You wanna take it outside?"

"I'll be gladly." Sharpay pushed her door open, but Kelsi pulled her back in.

"What do you want Alicia?" Gabriella groaned.

"You took my parking spot."

"Does it matter? You already found another parking spot."

"But this is better."

"And I don't care."

"You should care if you're messing with me."

"GET OFF MY FUCKING BACK! I'M ALREADY HAVING TROUBLES WITH TROY BOLTON!!!" Gabriella shouted in her face.

"Woah, someone's pissed. You and Bolton having problems?" Gabriella got out of the car and slapped her in the face.

"You better know who you're messing with when she's pissed off at her ex-boyfriend."

"Fine, whatever." Alicia ran into Macy's.

"You taught her well," Sharpay said, putting her arm on Gabriella's shoulder.

"That girl pissed me off since the first day of my East High life." Kelsi looked at Taylor and she shrugged.

"Okay, we're here to make Gabriella feel better. Let's go shopping!" Taylor said. Sharpay shot her fist in the air and ran into Abercrombie & Fitch.

* * *

"Troy, you fucked up this time," Chad said. This time, Chad was driving and Troy was laying his head on the window.

"I know," he mumbled.

"C'mon we have practice today." Chad leaned his hand toward the back and threw Troy's athletic bag into his lap. Chad parked in the UCLA parking lot and they both got out. They went to the locker room and changed. They walked out and into the gym to find some of the players there and Coach Leo.

"Hey Troy!" Leo Rodriguez ran over to Troy and Chad with his clipboard under his arm. "I've been meaning to talk to you. Can we have a second?" Troy nodded and Chad left to join the others.

"What do you want to talk about, Coach?" Troy asked. Leo gave him a grin.

"How are you and Ria doing?"

"We're doing well."

"Ria's been happier since you started dating her. And I want to thank you for that."

"You're welcome?"

"How long have you guys been together?"

"About two months."

"Well, I think you guys can take a bigger step."

"You mean…" Troy gulped down hard, "sex?"

"No! I mean marriage. I think you and Ria would be happy if you guys started thinking about being together forever."

"Forever?"

"Yeah, I know you chose my daughter because she's sweet. And I'm actually lucky to see my daughter being with someone with so much talent. Especially basketball." Leo nudges Troy on the arm.

"You want me to marry her?"

"Of course! You and Ria are meant for each other."

"Well, I got to think about it for a while."

"Good. I'll let you decide by the big game. Its next week and I know you'll make the right decision."

"Sure." Troy gave him a half smile.

"Alright. Now let's go to practice or the guys will complain." Leo ran back to the guys and Troy just stood there. Dumbfounded.

* * *

"That was the most fun shopping spree ever!" Gabriella shouted after walking out Forever 21.

"So you feel better?" Taylor said, holding two bags on each arm.

"Totally. I don't even remember having a fight with Alicia."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Troy."

"Oh." Gabriella lowered her head.

"Now you ruin the vibe," Sharpay hissed.

"I guess we could keep trying. I still want to hang around here," Kelsi said. The girls walked to their car and drove to Jamba Juice. They all ordered Strawberry Wild and walked out of the shop.

* * *

"So what was Coach talking to you about?" Chad asked after practice. Troy walked silently without answering Chad's question. Chad pushed Troy into the wall.

"What?"

"What did Coach say that made you dumber than before?"

"Nothing."

"No it's not nothing."

"Fine, Coach asked me to marry Ria."

"What the hell? That's not his job to worry about that."

"I know. And I got until next week to make my decision. I don't know what to do."

"Like I said this morning, who do you love more? Ria or Gabi?" Troy rubbed his chin in wonder.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. I'm kind of rushing the chapters since I'm working on high school life right now.**

**Owning stories is still open. **

**Songs from the stories are up in my profile. Listen to them and tell me if you like it in a review of the story or a private message. Go ahead and request a song that you think can relate to the story. But if the song is going to be in the story depends on me.**


	14. When Will It Be Me?

**Chapter 14: When Will It Be Me?**

Troy only had five days to figure out if he wanted to be with Victoria for life. Coach Leo was pressuring him because of course, Victoria is Coach Leo's daughter. Chad is stressing him out by asking him if he had decided yet. Gabriella was making his head hurt the most by not talking to him at all. Even if it's just passing the pepper to him.

All this stress is making him hungry. He got off his bed and opened the door. He stepped downstairs into the kitchen. Then he heard a voice upstairs. _I thought I was home by myself. Everyone else are at class. _He then recognize the voice.

Gabriella.

He crept upstairs to hear more clearly. He squeaked the door open and looked at Gabriella writing in her notebook. She erased something and then hum out a tune. She then set her notebook on her bed and then laid her head back on her bed board.

* * *

_I see the couple_

_All walking by_

_Feel like I_

_Don't want to be alone today_

_So glad that no one can see_

_What I hide_

_Deep inside_

_How it feels to be_

_The girl who never kissed the right guy_

_Tell me why_

_When they're so much I've got to give_

_I wake up reaching out_

_In the night_

_Ready to hold him tight_

_Till I realize_

_Nobody is there_

_When will it be me?_

_When will I be the one_

_Somebody's dreaming of_

_When's it gonna be_

_When will I find my heart_

_Lying inside the arms_

_That never let me go_

_I really like to know_

_When will it be me?_

_My friends seem to have_

_All the love (Feels like love)_

_Knocks on their door and walks right in_

_I know that I am worthy of_

_What I'm been wishing for_

_I can't wait no more_

_But it's nowhere to be found_

_When will it be me?_

_When will I be the one_

_Somebody's dreaming of_

_(Tell me) When's it gonna be_

_When will I find my heart_

_Lying inside the arms_

_That never lets me go_

_I really like to know_

_When will it be me?_

_Feeling here_

_Tends to turn_

_Talking about forever together_

_Giving him all my love_

_That's been trying to break free_

_Don't want to be alone no more_

_I'm telling you what I need_

_I want someone who loves me for me_

_And when will it be_

_Wonder when it will be me_

_When will I be the one_

_Somebody's dreaming of_

_When will I find my heart_

_Lying inside the arms_

_(When will it be me?)_

_When will I be the one_

_Somebody's dreaming of_

_When will I find my heart_

_Lying inside the arms_

_I ask myself_

* * *

Troy had to admit that was a beautiful song. He shed a tear and quickly wiped it away. He turned around and accidentally hit his heel on Gabriella's door. "Shit."

Gabriella looked up to see a little of her door open. She walked over to see Troy kneeling down and rubbing his heel.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked, standing there with her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Gabriella was about to close the door.

"Wait!" Gabriella opened the door again.

"Yes?"

"I liked it."

"Like what?"

"That song you wrote. That was beautiful."

"Thank you?"

"And I just want to say 'soon'." He picked up his sandwich from the ground and walked to his room.

"If it was soon, you wouldn't be with Ria right now." She slammed her door shut.

* * *

Victoria decided to come over since the guys were at practice. Sharpay was a little nicer to Victoria now ever since their shopping spree the other day.

The doorbell rang and Taylor got up to get the door.

"Hey Tay!" Victoria yelped. Taylor smiled and hugged Victoria. She invited her in and they walked into the living room where Gabriella was reading Popstar Magazine, Kelsi was writing a new song, and Sharpay was filing her perfectly sharp nails.

"Shar," Victoria said.

"Ria," Sharpay said. They both squealed and Sharpay got up to hug her.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." Sharpay accidentally hugged her nails into Victoria's skin.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Victoria asked, sitting down next to Gabriella.

"I don't know. The guys aren't coming home until six. It's two and I'm totally bored," Taylor said.

"Spa?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella and Kelsi shook their head in disagreement.

"Movies?" Taylor asked. Sharpay and Kelsi shook their head.

"Nikki Flores concert?" Victoria asked, holding four tickets in the air.

"Where'd you get those?" Gabriella asked, grabbing the tickets and observing it.

"My dad got these from his friend, who is Nikki's uncle. It starts at four. You guys wanna go?"

"HELL YES!!!" The girls all screamed. They instantly ran to Victoria's BMW. They drove to Hollywood, Los Angeles and got backstage because of Victoria. They got to backstage just in time to hear Nikki perform her next song.

"How are you all doing?" Nikki shouted into her audience. They all screamed at their favorite singer. "I'm doing fine. I hope you all heard my new single 'This Girl'. It's my favorite song and I hope you love it."

* * *

_There's a girl_

_Living in this town_

_She's got a head up in the sky_

_But her feet are on the ground_

_There's a girl_

_Living on my street_

_She knows outside a little world_

_Somehow when's it gonna meet_

_And when the road gets kind of rough_

_She keeps one thing in mind_

_The longest journey always start_

_With one step at a time_

_And this girl seen a lot of pain_

_But this girl's gonna smile again_

_She knows that a flower grows every time it rains_

_And this girl got a lot of dreams_

_She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems_

_She might not solve a mystery tonight_

_But this girl's gonna be alright_

_There's a girl_

_Walking in these shoes_

_And she knows that everything she's got_

_Is all she's got to lose_

_There's a dream_

_Right behind these eyes_

_And she finds a reason to be strong_

_With every tear she dries_

_Working hard to fight the wasting dark_

_So she leaves the world behind_

_When the sound of doubt turns up so loud_

_She turns the music up inside_

_And this girl seen a lot of pain_

_But this girl's gonna smile again_

_She knows that a flower grows every time it rains_

_And this girl got a lot of dreams_

_She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems_

_She might not solve a mystery tonight_

_But this girl's gonna be alright_

_She knows that there's so much she's never seen_

_But time will allow her to find out what it means_

_And this girl seen a lot of pain_

_But this girl's gonna smile again_

_She knows that a flower grows every time it rains_

_And this girl got a lot of dreams_

_She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems_

_She might not solve a mystery tonight_

* * *

"Thank you all!" Nikki yelled into the crowd. She walked back to backstage and saw Victoria and the other girls.

"Hey, aren't you Leo's daughter?" Nikki asked Victoria.

"Yeah," Victoria squealed.

"Wow, you're so beautiful. Where's your dad?"

"He's at practice. He coaches UCLA now."

"Oh and these lovely ladies are?"

"Oh I'm Victoria, but call me Ria. This is Gabriella; call her Gabi. Taylor; call her Tay. Sharpay; call her Shar. And Kelsi; call her Kels."

"Okay. So Ria, Gabi, Tay, Shar, and Kels, do you guys wanna join me for dinner? I'm kind of bored after this."

"Sure!" They all yelped. Nikki smiled and walked over the stage manager, who has been shouting at her to go over to him.

* * *

"Really? That's so amazing. Maybe we should write songs together," Nikki chuckled. Kelsi just told her that she wrote songs.

"Sure," Kelsi said.

"I'm a big fan of you," Sharpay said, "I love your voice."

"Thanks."

"I admire your talent. I'm also good at singing and acting."

"Really? I'll introduce you to my agent. He could find you an audition for something."

"Wow, thanks."

"So Gabi, what are you good at?"

"Just academics and music."

"What kind of music?"

"Maybe pop or hip hop."

"Are you planning to have your career as an artist or actress?"

"I don't know. I'm focusing on my major right now."

"And what's that?"

"Acting and singing."

"Perfect. I'll find you and Shar something for acting or singing. I'm sure you have a good voice."

"She does. She outbeat Shar at a singing contest in high school," Kelsi bragged.

"Really?" Victoria and Nikki said in unison. Gabriella blushed and Sharpay nudged Kelsi, but Kelsi ignored it.

"Yeah. Gabi and Shar were singing in a contest to see who would get Troy and Gabi got him. Shar was furious."

"Who's Troy?" Nikki asked.

"Ria's boyfriend," Gabriella said.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Can I at least know?"

"Troy and I just had some difficulties in college. Then he started dating Ria. End of story," Gabriella said a little angry.

"Oh."

"You don't have to be angry; she didn't know," Victoria said.

"Well, I'm sorry she's so clueless." Gabriella laid back in her chair. Nikki stood up from her chair.

"I'll go pay the check." Victoria put her hand on top of Nikki's.

"I'll pay for it. It's the least I could do." Nikki nodded and Victoria walked toward the cashier.

"I'm sorry Gabi. I didn't mean to--"

"It's alright. You didn't know. I'll be right back." Gabriella grabbed her green Abercrombie jacket and went outside. There was a little fog, so she blew her hot air into the oxygen. It made a white mist of cloud. **A/N: I love blowing air into the air. It's so fun to see the white cloud. It looks like you're smoking but you're not. Sorry; just being a little random.**

"Are you okay?" Gabriella turned around to see Taylor.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You know you could talk to me if you're thinking about Troy."

"I don't need to worry. He seems fine without me."

"I can't say that he is fine without you, but you gotta figure out that yourself."

"Sure," Gabriella said sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: Love Never Expires is almost ending. A few more chapters I promise. At least five more chapters. **

**And I'm sorry; they will be no more sequels after this story. You can tell this story already have like two sequels so I'm gonna stop it here. I'm starting a new story after Love Never Expires and that will have sequels. Of course if it's gonna have sequels, it's gonna start in high school. I don't know why; that's the way for me. I won't make sequels unless it starts in high school. **

**(MUST READ): HOW COME YOU GUYS AREN'T OWNING MY STORIES? IF YOU THINK IT'S HARD, IT'S REALLY SIMPLE. JUST REQUEST WHICH STORY AND I'LL PUT YOUR USERNAME WITH YOUR FAVORITE STORY. PLEASE REQUEST; I HAVE SO MUCH STORIES THAT ARE LONELY :(((**


	15. I'M IN LOVE WITH TROY BOLTON!

**Chapter 15: I'M IN LOVE WITH TROY BOLTON!!!**

Nikki, Victoria, Sharpay, and Kelsi joined Gabriella and Taylor outside. They were talking about the championship the boys are having.

"I'll be glad to do a little concert for your boyfriends' game," Nikki said. Sharpay squealed and hugged Nikki.

"I'd really appreciate that! Now Zeke won't laugh at me for not knowing a celebrity." Victoria and Nikki giggled.

"I got a photo shoot to go to. I'll see you guys next week." The girls waved Nikki goodbye as she stepped into her limo.

"I wonder how being famous feels like?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. I bet you could do anything you want and not get in trouble for with," Sharpay said.

"Not really. You pretty much have the same normal just with flashes from cameras and your face all over the newspapers and magazines," Victoria pointed out. They went back into the car and drove back to their house. Well, except for Victoria.

* * *

"We're home!" Troy shouted into the house. Chad, Zeke, and Jason followed him in.

"Where are the girls?" Jason asked.

"We're here!" the boys turned around to see the girls getting out of the car.

"Where'd you guys go?" Zeke asked.

"We went to watch Nikki Flores's concert," Gabriella said.

"OH MY GOD! NIKKI FLORES!! I LOVE HER VOI…!" The girls raised their eyebrows as Chad screamed like an excited girl. "I mean, she's okay. She's hot though."

"Well, you'll see her at your game next week," Victoria said.

"OH MY GOD! NIKKI FLORES IS COMING TO OUR GAME…!" Chad screamed again. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Victoria giggled while Taylor hit her head in embarrassment. Then, a thunder sounded near them.

"Ugh, it's raining," Sharpay said. She ran inside with the rest of them following. Troy waited for Victoria to go in with her, but didn't notice her already going in right after Sharpay. Instead, he saw Gabriella as the last girl to go in the house.

"Hey," Troy muttered, smiling.

"Hey yourself," Gabriella said back. She smiled and walked inside the house. Troy walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Why did Troy go outside? It's freezing," Kelsi asked.

"I don't know," Victoria said, "I'm definitely not going outside though. It's raining hard." Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi eyed Gabriella. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she took out mugs of hot chocolate. She took a sip from her mug and grabbed Troy's mug. She stepped outside to see Troy dazing up in the sky.

_Tell me take a minute girl_

_And say what's on my mind_

_Said I've been wanting you_

_And needing you_

_I'll be the first to say_

_That I have been so blind_

_Gotta admit now_

_Cuz I don't know how to live without you_

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked, holding hers and Troy's mug. Troy turned his attention to Gabriella and grinned. "It's cold out, so I brought you hot chocolate." Even if Gabriella hated Troy's guts, she couldn't help but being nice. This was her ex-boyfriend.

_Don't really wanna waste your time_

_But I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Before you go_

_Gotta let you know_

_Girl, you're the only one for me_

_What can I do to make you see?_

_I need you girl_

"Thanks," Troy said. He took the hot chocolate from Gabriella's hands and took a sip. The sip made his body warm.

"Why are you outside anyways?" Gabriella sat next to Troy, leg touching.

"I don't know. Rainy days makes me feel calm." Gabriella pursed her lips and looked up at the gray clouds.

"You mean rainy days that has gray clouds and scary thunder?" Troy nodded.

_I just wanna love you _

_I just wanna love you forever more_

_I just wanna kiss you_

_Oh baby can't you see that you're the one I want_

_Baby I just wanna hold you_

_I just want to prove to you my love_

_I'll love you all your life_

_Promise, girl, I'll make it right_

_Love you (Love you babe)_

Troy put down his mug on the cement block and took Gabriella's hand. Gabriella put her mug on the ground too quickly before Troy pulled her up. He pulled into the middle of the street and danced around.

"You look like a girl who found her first snowflake," Gabriella joked.

"Well, I'm sorry for being girly." Gabriella giggled and danced around. Her chocolate brown hair danced on her shoulders, making Troy blush. He always love how her hair danced.

_Laugh_

_See the truth is, girl _

_Is that I can't tell no lie_

_Girl, I had another four forty alibi _

_Baby can't you see_

_You're the only one for me_

Troy put his hands on Gabriella's shoulders and took her to face her. She stopped right there and looked into his eyes. He put his hands down quickly, but he didn't put them down quickly. He slid down his hands from her shoulders down her arm and into her hands.

_Don't really wanna waste your time_

_But I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Before you go_

_Gotta let you know_

_Girl, you're the only one for me_

_What can I do to make you see?_

_I need you girl_

Gabriella seemed shocked at this, but she doesn't pull her hands away. He wraps one of his hands around her waist, pulling her close to her and smelling her Garnier Fructis shampoo. She closed her eyes, also smelling his new cologne. It reminded her of the new Axe commercial: 'When Nice Girls Turn Naughty'. **A/N: LOL!!! I saw that commercial. **She was definitely turning naughty.

_I just wanna love you _

_I just wanna love you forever more_

_I just wanna kiss you_

_Oh baby can't you see that you're the one I want_

_Baby I just wanna hold you_

_I just want to prove to you my love_

_I'll love you all your life_

_Promise, girl, I'll make it right_

_Love you (Love you babe)_

Troy moved his other hand on the back of her neck. He rubbed it before leaning in. Gabriella noticed this and pulled his hand away from her neck.

Troy was taken back by this. He stepped back and looked at Gabriella's expression. It was either she was furious at him or she was sad about it.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I can't do this." Gabriella turned around and started to walk away, but Troy pulled her arm toward him.

_I just wanna love you _

_I just wanna love you forever more_

_I just wanna kiss you_

_Oh baby can't you see that you're the one I want_

_Baby I just wanna hold you_

_I just want to prove to you my love_

_I'll love you all your life_

_Promise, girl, I'll make it right_

_Love you (Love you babe)_

"Why can't we do this? You know I still love you." Gabriella pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I can't do this to Ria. She's turning into…"

"Turning into what?"

"MY BEST FRIEND!" Gabriella shouted. Troy's eyes widened. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"What?"

"She's so close to me now. I don't want to hurt her."

_I just wanna love you _

_I just wanna love you forever more_

_I just wanna kiss you_

_Oh baby can't you see that you're the one I want_

_Baby I just wanna hold you_

_I just want to prove to you my love_

_I'll love you all your life_

_Promise, girl, I'll make it right_

_Love you (Love you babe)_

"But haven't you thought about my feelings? I don't love her," Troy raised his voice a little.

"I can't let you cheat on her with me. It's not right. Sleeping with you at the hospital was already enough."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Give her the best of her life." Gabriella walked the rest of the steps into the house. She picked up her mug before walking back into the house. When she stepped in, she saw the gang pulling away from the window and sitting regularly on the couch like they didn't see anything.

"We didn't see you and Troy fight and almost kissing," Chad said. Taylor and Sharpay hit his head. He winced and rubbed his head.

"It doesn't matter. I pulled back before he could do anything else," Gabriella rubbed her eyes.

"Can I talk to you Gabi?" Victoria asked. Gabriella nodded. Victoria turned around. "Can the girls come too? I need to confess something." Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi got up and walked with Victoria and Gabriella upstairs to Gabriella's room.

"What's up, Ria?" Sharpay said as she plopped onto the bench on Gabriella's balcony that Chad built for her.

"I need to tell you guys the truth now that we're really close now," Victoria said as she sat on Gabriella's bed. Kelsi and Taylor sat on each of Gabriella's bean bag chairs and Gabriella sat next to Victoria on the bed.

"Like what?" Taylor asked.

"I don't really love Troy," Victoria blurted out.

"YOU BITCH!" Sharpay roared as she got up, but Taylor and Kelsi pulled her back.

"You can't play Troy like that," Gabriella calmly said.

"You need to know the truth," Victoria took a deep breathe, "I agreed to be Troy's girlfriend so I could know more about you and put you guys together again."

"What?" Kelsi said as she was still pushing Sharpay away from Victoria.

"I really liked Troy and Gabi together, so I figured out something to get you guys back together again. I thought being Troy's girlfriend would help me a little since that time, Gabriella wouldn't tell me."

"You could have asked," Gabriella crossed her arms on her breasts.

"I know. But seeing you and Troy together outside today made me feel like that I am ready to tell you the truth. That you still have a chance to be with Troy." Gabriella smiled and gave Victoria a hug.

"You don't know how much this means to me," Gabriella said.

"I know. I'm going to tell Troy the truth and end it after the game next week."

"How about now?" Sharpay said.

"Because I don't want Troy be depressed for the game. Even if he didn't really love me, it would still hurt when a girlfriend breaks up with the boyfriend." Sharpay and Taylor nodded in understandment.

"I'll be patient and wait," Gabriella smiled, "Maybe I'll sing a song with Nikki during half time."

"Yup." Gabriella stood up on her bed and jumped up and down.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH TROY BOLTON!!!" She yelled repeatedly. Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Victoria chuckled.

"You know, if you didn't break up with Troy that night, you could have gotten a surprise," Victoria said. Gabriella stopped and plopped herself on the bed.

"Why?" Gabriella said.

"Because Troy was going to propose to you that night." Gabriella then remembered that night when she overheard the gang talking about it. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi didn't seem surprised anyways.

"Where's the ring? I haven't seen it since three months ago," Sharpay said.

"Don't know. Maybe it's still in Troy's room," Kelsi said.

"Hope Troy will be proposing to Gabi this time," Victoria eyed Gabriella, "if Gabi doesn't do anything."

"Don't worry. I'll act surprised." Gabriella flashed her happy smile.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. My dad took my Internet away AGAIN. Besides, I have school to worry about, so don't blame him. I've already wrote out the rest of Love Never Expires, but I'm not going to post them all at once, so just wait.**


	16. UCLA vs UC San Diego Part I

**Chapter 16: UCLA vs. UC San Diego Part I**

The day has come.

The champion game. Troy's big day to make his decision.

The worst part is he heard Gabriella is also coming too.

He rinses his hair in the shower and steps out of the shower. He puts on his UCLA tracksuit that he uses to jog every morning, but this morning he's not going to jog.

He trotted downstairs and smelled Zeke's cooking. He walked into the kitchen, suddenly having confetti blown out on him and party flavor horning sounding everywhere.

"It's the championship game today!!!" Chad shouted. The gang cheered.

"We need our star player to eat just right. Getting him fit and ready to beat UC San Diego!!!" Jason yelled. The gang cheered again and brought him a plate with three sausages, two strips of bacon, scrambled eggs, and two slices of French toast. He sat down in the dining room table and looked at his breakfast. On the scrambled eggs, it was written in ketchup 'Good Luck Wildcat!'. He looked up and saw Gabriella smiling at him.

"Like it?" Gabriella asked, sitting next to him.

"You made this?"

"No, but I wrote the message in ketchup if that counts." Troy smiled and took a bite of scrambled eggs.

"Yum." Gabriella smiled and got up to skip into the living room. It was nice to see Gabriella smiling, but he didn't know how long that smile was going to last.

* * *

"Dude, have you made your decision yet?" Chad asked when he joined Troy on the couch.

"I don't know. I'm still confused."

"Just follow your heart."

"You sound like my mom."

"Then your mom must be pretty smart."

"Not the words, the tone. The tone is like 'clean your room or I'll ground you'."

"I don't want to be motherly. It'll lose my manliness."

"Then shut up."

"I'm just giving you advice."

"Then give me advice that doesn't sound girly." Chad rolled his eyes and got up. He walked into the kitchen, passing Gabriella. She smiled brightly and dropped onto the couch next to Troy.

"So you gonna do good in the game?" Gabriella asked happily.

"I'll try. Just for you." She smiled and gave Troy a hug.

"You do your best today and it'll be more than a hug." Gabriella ran upstairs and into her room.

* * *

"C'mon Troy! We need to go now!" Chad shouted from downstairs. He was holding the door as Jason and Zeke walked out of the house with their athletic bags already in their hands. Troy stepped downstairs with his athletic bag.

"Sorry, I forgot the ring." Chad nodded and walked out. The guys kissed their girlfriends goodbye. Victoria walked in just in time.

"Hey guys! You leaving?" Troy nodded and kissed Victoria. Gabriella winced at the sight and turned her head. Victoria pulled back quickly. "You guys better leave now or my dad will kill you guys." The guys' eyes widened and they quickly ran to the Range Rover.

"Well, that made the guys leave," Victoria said.

"So the plan?" Sharpay asked. Victoria gathered the girls in the circle and whispered her plan in the circle.

"Got it?" Victoria pulled back. The girls nodded and smiled. This was going to worthwhile.

* * *

"Troy!" Troy tied his shoelace and turned around to see Coach Leo.

"You ready?" Leo said, patting Troy's back.

"Yeah, the game is gonna be difficult."

"No, I mean proposing."

"I guess. It's just making me nervous."

"I know you're making the right decision. And Ria will be really happy, I know it." Troy gave him a half smile. "You having second thoughts about it?"

"Marriage is just a big step. I don't know how I could do it in front of everyone."

"Don't be nervous. Just think how it'll all be worth it when Ria says yes."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will. I know my daughter." Leo rubbed Troy's back and stood up to enter the stadium. Troy finishes tying the other shoelace and ran to his athletic bag. He pulled out the velvet box that held the ring that he was supposed to give Gabriella the day they broke up. He squeezed and put it in his tracksuit jacket.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Hurry up, Gabi! Our seats will be taken if you don't hurry!" Victoria shouted over the noise. Luckily, Gabriella heard and tried to squeeze through the screaming fans. Girls were holding up 'Troy Bolton Rocks!', 'I Love Troy Bolton!', 'Go Troy!' fan signs everywhere.

"We're seated behind the players?" Sharpay shouted at the five seats that were empty and had the signs said 'Reserved'.

"Yeah, my dad saved us the seats." The girls squeezed more and finally got to their seats. Victoria sat at one one with Gabriella beside her, Taylor beside Gabriella, Kelsi beside Taylor, and Sharpay beside Kelsi. There was one reserved seat left next to Victoria.

"Whose seat is that for?" Sharpay asked Victoria.

"Nikki. Remember?" Sharpay nodded and watched the people piling in.

Suddenly, they heard screaming from the entrance. They turned to see two security guards blocking the fans and in came Nikki Flores.

"Hey Nikki!" Sharpay stood up and yelled for Nikki. Providentially, Nikki saw and waved. The girls waved back and Nikki walked toward them.

"Wow, a lot of people here," Nikki shouted.

"It is the championship game versing UC San Diego," Gabriella shouted back.

"When am I performing?"

"At half time." Nikki nodded and sat next to Victoria.

The buzzer sounded and the fans screamed. The players from UC San Diego ran out and the crowd boo-ed them. Then the players from UCLA ran out, starting with Troy, and the crowd cheered for their university.

* * *

The score was now 21-22. UCLA was back by one point, but they could still make it. Troy was nervous about half time, so his head wasn't really in the game. But he did score some of the points.

The second quarter buzzer echoed through the stadium and the players walked back to their bench to drink some water. Troy took a gulp of water and saw Coach Leo walk up to the stage.

"Thank you everyone," Coach Leo said into the microphone, "for support your fellow UCLA basketball players." The crowd cheered. "I would like to make a special announcement that Nikki Flores is in the stadium right now. She will be performing a song later, but now I have another special announcement. Our very own Troy Bolton has been dating Victoria Rodriguez, also known as my beautiful daughter, for more than two months. And I'd like to give Troy the microphone so he could speak." Coach Leo motioned Troy to come on stage.

"What's going on?" Sharpay whispered to Victoria.

"I don't know. My dad didn't tell me this."

"Maybe he's gonna sing a song?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella glared at her.

"I'm Troy Bolton, as you all know. I've been dating Ria for about two months or more," Troy said. He took a deep breathe and gulped down his nervousness. "She has been a special girl in my life and I know I cannot live without her. She's amazing, sweet, and wonderful. Any guy would be lucky to be with her; I'm partially glad that guy was me. If I could have the chance for her to be in my life forever, I would. To show how much I lo-lo-lo…" The crowd grew quiet. "her." He kneeled down on one knee and open the velvet box.

"Would you marry me, Victoria Rodriguez?" The crowd gasped. Victoria's jaw dropped. Sharpay was furious and Gabriella looked like she was about to cry.

"WHAT THE FUCK, TROY BOLTON???!!!" Sharpay stood up over the silence.

"Someone bring her outside," Coach Leo yelled. Two of Nikki's security guards were walking toward Sharpay.

"She's with me," Nikki told her security guards. They immediately backed off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!" Sharpay yelled, "YOU PROMISED GABRIELLA!!!" She stepped down the steps and charged toward Troy. Zeke and Chad pulled back just in time.

"Ria, I said would you marry me?" Troy repeated. His head was sweating like crazy with nervousness.

Victoria stood there speechless.

* * *

**A/N: Errr... you'll know what happens later.**


	17. UCLA vs UC San Diego Part II

**Chapter 17: UCLA vs. UC San Diego Part II**

"_Ria, I said would you marry me?" Troy repeated. His head was sweating like crazy with nervousness. _

_Victoria stood there speechless. _

Gabriella stood up from her seat. Troy saw this and bit his lip. She stepped down the bleachers and walked toward the entrance.

"Gabi, wait!" Gabriella turned around to see Victoria standing up.

"Why?" Gabriella mumbled. Victoria rushed down the steps and ran toward Gabriella.

"It's not what it looks like. I'll take care of it," Victoria whispered to her. She pulled Gabriella onto the stage with her and next to Troy. She let go of Gabriella's hand and walked to the microphone.

"Troy, these last few months made me really happy. But kind of rushing into marriage is not what I wanted." Troy looked down and Coach Leo frowned. "Especially when I know you don't love me." Troy's head shot up.

"Troy, I can't marry you because I was never in love with you. You were the first person to be nice to me and not like me because I looked like Jessica Alba." Chad laughed uncontrollably and Jason tried to calm him down. "I knew I liked you, but not enough to actually be in love with you. I also knew you loved Gabi still, so I agreed to be your girlfriend. I only became your girlfriend so I could learn more about you and Gabi, then get my plan straight and bring you together again." Gabriella smiled.

"You're a sweet guy, but you're not for me. I've known that a long time ago, but I kept holding on in case I couldn't finish my plan. I'm sorry for using you and I'm sorry I delayed your relationship with Gabi. You guys could have gotten back together a long time ago and I just kept that opportunity away from you guys." Troy walked over to Victoria and gave her a hug.

"Thank. I really needed someone to hit my head so I could think straight." Victoria smiled and hugged back.

"So you don't love Troy?" Coach Leo said, walking onto the stage.

"Daddy, I don't love Troy. And I can't believe you would ask Troy to ask me in marriage."

"How you know?"

"Well, Troy is thinking too early so it couldn't be his idea. And you were the one talking to me about marriage."

"I thought you would agree."

"I'm only in college, Dad. I'm gonna have to wait for a while." Coach Leo smiled and hugged his daughter.

"I guess now the show's over," Troy said into the microphone. Gabriella smiled and playfully pushed him away so she can pretend to steal the spotlight.

"Not yet," Gabriella said into the microphone. She wiped her tears away, "I have a song dedicated to Troy Bolton and I'm going to sing it with Nikki Flores. C'mon Nikki!" Everyone applauded as Nikki stood up from her seat and walked up the stage.

"This is 'I Got You'!" Gabriella grabbed the microphone off the stand and grabbed another one for Nikki. Nikki smiled and snapped her fingers in rhythm.

_I've been waiting a long time_

_For someone who could make my dreams come true_

_You've been with me for a long time_

_Helping me through all I had gotten through_

_And I'm thankful for everything_

_You do for me, boy_

_And you know that I love you_

_I'll take care of anything you need_

_When you're all by yourself_

_Baby I got you_

_If you need someone to call_

_Baby I got you_

_There's no need to be lonely_

_I got you_

_And I know that you got me too boy_

_Oh ay yeah yeah_

_Oh ay yeah yeah_

_Oh ay yeah yeah_

_When you smile at me, it makes me weak_

_I can count on you, boy, to be there when I've fallen_

_I didn't have to change for you to see_

_That nothing can ever come between you and me_

_And I need you for who you are_

_And all that I am when I'm standing next to you_

_I'm so lucky I even have you in my life_

_When you're all by yourself_

_Baby I got you_

_If you need someone to call_

_Baby I got you_

_There's no need to be lonely_

_I got you_

_And I know that you got me too baby_

_Your heart is with me_

_And with nobody else_

_I'm trying to keep my cool but I can't help it_

_I can't imagine life without your love_

_Now forever, you're all I'm thinking of_

_When you're all by yourself_

_I got you, when you need me_

_There's no need to be lonely_

_When I know that you got me too, boy_

_When you're all by yourself_

_Baby I got you_

_If you need someone to call_

_Baby I got you_

_There's no need to be lonely_

_I got you_

_And I know that you got me too boy_

_When you're all by yourself_

_Baby I got you_

_If you need someone to call_

_Baby I got you_

_There's no need to be lonely_

_I got you_

_And I know that you got me too boy_

The crowd went wild as Nikki and Gabriella bowed. Gabriella high fived Nikki and saw Troy walking up to the stage again.

"You were great out there," Troy whispered in her ear. It tickled her.

"You know I'm mad at you for proposing to Ria," Gabriella whispered back. She purposely didn't know that the microphone was closed to their mouths.

"Would this make up for it?" Troy leaned in and closed the gap between them. Gabriella felt safe enough to kiss back, so she did. The crowd cheered and they pulled back. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist and he does the same to her.

"I hate you," Gabriella whispered against his cheek.

"I love you too. And I'm not afraid to say it." He kissed her on the mouth again and this time longer.

* * *

The game ended with the score of 48-47. Troy grabbed the championship trophy and raised it up in the air. His teammates lifted him up and jumped in victory. They dropped him down and he landed perfectly. 

"Go UCLA!!!" Victoria yelled. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a rather sexy-looking Philipino team member from UCLA.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said. He was cute to her.

"I know you just broke up with Troy, but I was wondering if you would like to go to the after party with me?"

"Sure." She smiled and shook his hand. "What's your name?"

"Dustin. Dustin Lazaga."

"I'll see you at the after party then, Dustin." He nodded and ran to the rest of the crowd.

* * *

"So are you guys official?" Chad asked in the parking lot. He was holding hands with Taylor. 

"I'll make it official at the party," Troy said with his arm around Gabriella's waist. She hit him playfully.

"Why at the party?"

"So I could do it in private and have some fun with you." He tickled her chin and made her giggle. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you guys are gonna get back together. I'm sorry for yelling at you in the stadium," Sharpay said, her hand in Zeke's jean back pocket.

"No problem. I deserve it since I knew I was making the wrong decision."

"Except you didn't know Ria was going to reject you."

"I expect her to say yes, but I didn't know she was using me."

"At least she's using you for good and not for bad."

"Yeah, it'd be funny if she used you for the bad. I wonder what she would do." The gang thought for a moment and couldn't think of anything.

"I seriously can't imagine Ria doing something evil." The whole gang nodded.

"C'mon let's go to the afterparty. I heard Dustin asked out Ria and he's really happy about it," Jason said with Kelsi on his back.

"Dustin is a pretty good guy. He's always positive," Troy said.

"But last time he said there was a bug on my shirt and there wasn't," Chad whined.

"That was because there was a ladybug on you but when you turned around, it flew away," Zeke confirmed. Everyone burst out laughing except for Taylor who hit her head.

"Why did I deserve such a boyfriend?" Taylor mumbled.

"Hey! I'm smart too. Thirteen plus seventeen is… uhh… wait, I need to carry the one…" Chad imagined, using his index finger to drag the tens above the tens place. Gabriella raised his eyebrow.

"Why did he pass high school?" Gabriella asked.

"Because he got a scholarship from UCLA," Troy whispered in his ear, "but he'll be smart when he needs to." Gabriella nodded. They walked into Chad's Range Rover. Since Chad's car could only fit five people, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Kelsi had to sit on their boyfriends' laps.

They all buckled their seat belts.

"You guys ready? I'm not driving until everyone buckles their seat belt," Chad said. Taylor turned around from her passenger seat and whispered to the gang, "he's car-accident-phobic." Gabriella chuckled since she got it. The rest were clueless.

* * *

They drove back to the UCLA campus and walked into the Fulton Hall. **A/N: Remember, this is my version, so they didn't know Mr. Fulton, who's in HSM2.**

The East High crew walked into a crowded hall with people already drunk and couples making out in different areas of the hall.

"C'mon Gabi, let's go somewhere quiet," Troy said, grabbing Gabriella's hand and leading her away from the crowd. The rest entered through the crowd and who knows what they're doing.

"That was a fiasco," Gabriella said once they were outside. They walked together hand in hand to the grass near the sign that said 'Fulton Hall'.

"Yeah it was. I don't want to get drunk today." They sat down and laid back on the grass.

"Why not?"

"Because I have you. And I don't want to worry you when I'm drunk." Gabriella giggled as she laid her head on his chest.

"You're so caring." Troy grabbed her shoulder and kissed it.

"You too." He started kissing her neck like he would always do when they're laying. Gabriella played with his hair while he was kissing.

"Have you ever felt alone before?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Not being with you made me felt like a loner. Like no one wants me." Troy pulled back.

"I know I want you." Gabriella rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him. He sat up and looked at the sky.

"I meant like there's no one I could hang on to. The girls are just there for me to talk to, but I wanted someone who I could cry to when I have problems. You're the one I wanted to cry on when we broke up. You're the one I wanted to cry on when Ria agreed to be your girlfriend. You're the one I wanted…"

"I get it, Gabi. I'm the one who you wanted to hold on to."

"Yeah."

"But you haven't known my perspective yet. When I'm with Ria, I don't feel the spark. I thought I did, but those were just those fake sparks that tells you that you're dating her, but you're not really in love with her."

"Really?"

"Of course. I only felt those sparks when I'm with you. And it never gets old."

"How about the time you broke up with me because I went to Stanford while you went to UCLA?" Troy poked her nose with his finger.

"Now, that was a big mistake. I was in high school; I didn't know what I was thinking."

"But you were mature enough to make the right decisions."

"You still gotta learn from your mistakes, right?"

"Well, duh. I'm not saying you can't make mistakes."

"Okay. Then how about your mistake? You agreed to split up too."

"It was because Shar and Tay were giving me second thoughts. I didn't know I would turn out to lose my memory."

"You're lucky you didn't cut yourself." Troy took her soft hands and put them on his lap.

"Yeah. I didn't imagine myself as those depression kids."

"I love you and you know that." Gabriella kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I know that and I love you too. It'll never get old."

"I can tell you everyday and I won't get annoyed with it."

"You won't, but I might." Troy put his hand on his heart.

"How insulting." Troy chuckled and pulled Gabriella into his lap. "Do you want to be my girlfriend again?"

"Does basketball still revolve around you?"

"Maybe. But I'll push it away once in a while." Gabriella nodded.

"Then I'd love to be your girlfriend again." Troy grinned and pulled her into loveable kiss. Too sweet would make it slobbery, but too passionate would make it all icky. A loveable kiss was all Gabriella needed.

* * *

**A/N: Sweetness. It was totally cute when I wrote it. It's based on my dream with someone I like. No need for names since you don't know him.**

**Does anyone know who SkyHighFan is? That guy has been seriously getting annoying. He's writing insulting reviews on my chapters and when I try to tell him to stop, he doesn't. It's really pissing me off and I don't know how to report him. Either tell him to stop giving bad reviews, stop reading my stories, or tell me how to report him. He's seriously getting on my fucking nerves and I'm so frikkin' mad about it. I'm seriously frikkin' nice and I've never gave him a bad review, but he just keeps giving me bad reviews and I'm sick and tired of it.**

**And I thought since I was long done with this chapter I would post it up quickly. Sorry. **


	18. Graduation Part I

**Chapter 18: Graduation Part I**

"Zeke Baylor," the host said. Zeke stood up and walked onto the stage and shook the host's hand when he got his diploma. He got his cooking degree from both recommendations from Stanford, USC, and UCLA. He joined Sharpay to open a bakery just across the street from Troy and Chad's Lakers stadium.

"Troy Bolton." The audience applauded as Troy went up to the stage and got his diploma. He aced his basketball degree and was going on to join the Lakers as he dreamed.

"Jason Cross." Jason jogged up to the stage and took his diploma. He also got a basketball degree, but he was planning to go back to Albuquerque to teach basketball to little kids.

"Chad Danforth." Chad shot his fists up and did a jazz square that Ryan taught him a long time ago. He got his diploma with a basketball degree. He's also joining the Lakers with Troy.

"Sharpay Evans." Sharpay skipped glamorously up to the stage and gently grabbed her diploma away from the host. She has an acting degree, but she was going to work part time as an actress and help with her fiancé, Zeke, with his new bakery.

"Taylor McKessie." Taylor trotted up the stage and waved to the audience as she reached for her diploma. She has degrees for science and physics and decided to work as a lab scientist at the Los Angeles Health Center.

"Gabriella Montez." Gabriella smiled and flipped her gown sideways as she walked upstage to get her diploma. She has degrees for performancing arts and physics, but she wanted to work as an actress so she works with Sharpay and helps Taylor with the lab.

"Kelsi Neilson." Kelsi pushed her glasses up her nose and marched to the stage for her diploma. She has a music degree and was going to teach at the same school with Jason as a music teacher.

"Victoria Rodriguez." Victoria leaped up to the stage and waved hi to her dad, who was taking numerous pictures on the side. She got a basketball degree and was joining the WNBA next season.

"That's it. These are the class of 2008!" The graduates threw up their caps in success. They finally passed college and was ready to move on with life!

"That graduation was more boring than East High's," Chad said. Taylor elbowed him in the stomach.

"At least we graduated. Now we can be free and…" Troy started.

"And work our butts off. We're adults now. We have to work, work, and work. Damn, I can't believe I have to use my hands to work!" Sharpay interrupted.

"It's not that bad," Gabriella said.

"That's cause you already know how to 'responsibitate'," Jason pointed out.

"You guys, don't gang up on my girlfriend," Troy ordered as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Gabriella giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I want to take this gown off now. But we'll see you guys later at the graduation party okay?" Troy nodded and Gabriella skipped with the girls following her.

"Dude, did you bring it?" Chad nudged Troy on the arm.

"If I forgot it, I would have killed myself to buy another one."

"This is the second one and the first one was more than ten thousand dollars."

"She's worth it, man. She's been with me my whole life."

"Remember the day you broke up with her for the first time?" Troy nodded. "I told you guys you were soulmates. And you didn't believe me."

"And now you're gonna say 'I told you'. Blah, blah, blah…"

"Well, it's true. I did say that and you didn't listen. Now is that my fault or not?" Troy shook his head.

"Now if she's worth it, make it extremely romantic. Don't just kneel down and say the phrase. You gotta think more extreme."

"Like this?" Troy leaned in to whisper the plan to Chad's ear. As each word goes on, Chad's smile gets bigger and bigger.

"I love it."

"It's totally gonna work."

* * *

The guys split us to do some errands before the graduation party that Victoria was going to throw at her house. While the guys were doing what they needed to do, the girls all went shopping as a reward for themselves. 

"Do you like this necklace?" Sharpay asked when they were in Forever 21. She picked up a silver necklace that has a big heart in the middle.

"I like it," Taylor said.

"Sure," Kelsi said, looking through the shelves.

"Go ahead and buy it if you want," Gabriella said. She was looking at dangling earrings.

"Okay!" Sharpay put the necklace in her pile of clothes that she was planning to buy.

"What did the guys say they were gonna do?" Kelsi shrugged.

"I don't know. They said they were going to do some errands before the graduation party," Taylor said.

"And where are we going to meet them?" Kelsi shrugged, once again.

"We'll call them later. Just focus on the shopping," Sharpay whined. She picked up a tank top when she saw Troy and Chad pointing at a jewelry shop.

"Gabi! Look!" She pointed at the shop but then the boys went inside.

"What?" Gabriella asked when she walked over to Sharpay.

"I saw Troy and Chad! They're going to the jewelry shop."

"Hurry!" Taylor shouted. She wanted to see what the guys were up to. They grabbed their pile of clothes and gave it to the register. After buying what looks like most of the store, they ran out of Forever 21 and rushed to the jewelry shop. They stood at each side of the entrance and peeked inside.

Troy and Chad were looking through engagement rings.

"Can I help you, young men?" a lady asked behind the counter.

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring," Chad said.

"Well, we have some here." She took out a box from the glass counter and showed a few rings that were gorgeous. Troy bought his ring here, so he thought he could introduce Chad to the store.

"I like this one." Chad pointed at a ring that had a small diamond.

"This one is six carat." She took it out of the box and gave it to Chad. Chad took it and examined it.

"I'll get this one." The lady nodded and took the ring to the back.

"Aww, he's buying you an engagement ring," Gabriella cooed.

"I'm getting married!" Taylor loudly whispered enough for the three girls to hear, but not for the guys to hear.

"Are you gonna say yes when he ask?" Taylor nodded rapidly and smiled widely.

"Look, they're coming. Run back to Forever 21!!!" Sharpay pushed the girls back into Forever 21. The guys walk out of the shop without noticing the girls. They stepped back in Forever 21 and then link arms to walk out of the store. They pretended to laugh uncontrollably.

"The girls are here. Put the ring in your pocket," Troy whispered to Chad. Chad nodded and stuffed the box into his pocket.

"Hey guys. What are you guys doing?" Kelsi asked.

"Nothing. Just doing some errands," Chad answered.

"Really? Then why were you in the jewelry store?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm…" Chad rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. Troy nudged him on the arm.

"Yeah. Are you buying a ring?" Taylor asked. She couldn't help but jump.

"Errr…" Chad started sweating and Troy rolled his eyes. He walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her close to him.

"You got a secret that I need to know?" Gabriella whispered into his ear and kissed him there.

"You'll know sooner or later," Troy leaned down to kiss her neck. Gabriella groans between her lips. Troy pulled back and looked at the girls and Chad. Then he saw Chad kneeling down.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella covered her mouth.

"That wasn't part of the plan." Chad got up and ran to the bench.

"Attention everyone!" Chad shouted to everyone in the mall. "This is my girlfriend and my future wife." He pointed at Taylor, who was tearing up.

"Future wife?" Gabriella said. Chad kneeled down again and pulled out the box. He opened it.

"Will you marry me, Tay?"

"Yes!" Taylor jumped up and down and kissed Chad square on the mouth. She pulled back and took the ring. She looked at it with Kelsi, Sharpay, and Gabriella crowding around her.

"That's so cute!" Sharpay wailed. Chad took out the ring and slowly put it on Taylor's ring.

"Congrats Tay! Now you and Shar are engaged. All that's left is me and Gabi," Kelsi said.

"Not for long," Chad mumbled. Troy jostled him in the stomach.

"What did Chad just say?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing," Troy said quickly. Kelsi's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Kelsi said to her phone. "Hey honey…sure…okay…love you too…bye." Kelsi hanged up. "Jason wants me to go home now."

"Okay. Let's go," Gabriella said. She and Sharpay gave their shopping bags to Troy and Kelsi and Taylor gave their shopping bags to Chad.

"If I knew they were here, I would have ran for my life," Chad mumbled.

"Me too," Troy picked up the bags and followed the girls. Chad followed them too.

* * *

"Baby, I'm home!" Kelsi yelled into the house. Chad and Troy ran past the girls and into the living room. They dropped the bags on the ground and collapsed on the couch. Jason and Zeke ran to the living room from the kitchen; they looked like they were sweating. 

"Sweetie, can you go up to your room? I'll meet you there," Jason said as he kissed Kelsi on the cheek. Kelsi nodded and marched upstairs. Zeke walked over and kissed Sharpay hello. Then they heard a shriek. Kelsi ran downstairs and hugged Jason.

"YES! YES! YES!" Jason smiled and hugged back.

"Yes what?" Gabriella asked. Kelsi pulled back and showed the girls her right hand. They saw a big diamond ring on her ring finger.

"I'm engaged!" Kelsi cried. The girls jumped up and down together. Jason smiled and Troy patted his back manly.

"What did he do?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"He told me to go upstairs to my room and when I opened the door, there were rose petals everywhere and there were music notes magnets that spelled out 'Will you marry me?' and the ring was in the middle!"

"That's so romantic." Kelsi screamed and jumped up and down. Jason grabbed her waist and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you like it." Kelsi gave Jason a hug. Gabriella smiled, but wished Troy would ask her in marriage.

* * *

**A/N: I threw in a hint for the next chapter. Hope you figure it out.  
Forget about SkyHighFan. I know who he is.**


	19. Graduation Part II

**Chapter 19: Graduation Part II**

Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella linked arms together and entered the house of Victoria Rodriguez. Their fiancés/boyfriend (for Gabriella) followed them into the house. People were already partying, much more wild than high school graduation.

"Where do you guys wanna go?" Taylor asked over the loud music.

"Hey you guys!" The girls turned around to see Victoria walking toward them.

"Hey Ria!" They each hugged Victoria.

"What are you doing just standing there? It's graduation and you guys should party. This is UCLA, baby!!!" Victoria threw her arms in the air and swinging them from side to side.

"Do you think she's drunk?" Sharpay asked.

"I think so," Gabriella whispered in her ear.

"Hey baby." Dustin walks over to them and pecks Victoria on the lips.

"Have you met my boyfriend?" Victoria yells over the music. They all nodded.

"Hey guys. Congratulations," Dustin says.

"For what?" Dustin pointed at Sharpay's, Taylor's, and Kelsi's hands.

"Oh my god! You didn't tell me you guys were getting married!" Victoria grabs all three girls' hands and examined their rings. Gabriella stands in the background, kind of shy that she hasn't been proposed yet.

"Gabi, where's your ring?" Victoria asked.

"Don't have one."

"Don't worry. I know Troy's gonna propose to you tonight. If he's not, I'm gonna squeeze it out of him." Gabriella chuckled.

"We're gonna go find the boys," Kelsi shouted over the loud music. Victoria nodded and ran off with Dustin. Gabriella followed the girls to their fiancés and kissed them. She notices that Troy's not with them.

"Are you looking for me?" She feels someone wrap his arms around her.

"Maybe." She giggles and places her hands onto his.

"Are you thinking of something?" Troy asks.

"I guess. I'm just waiting."

"For what?"

"A miracle." Troy grins and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella shouted to Troy. Troy waves his arm in the air and keeps on walking. Gabriella watches him disappear into the crowd.

"Gabi, I need you to stand over here," Sharpay said. She pushes Gabriella into the middle of the crowd.

"What are you doing, Shar?" The room goes black and people scream. Then a light dims on Victoria and Troy. Gabriella's face drops.

"Hey everyone!" Victoria waves to the audience. "I'd like to get everyone' attention for a minute please." She scans the people and sees Gabriella. She winks at her and continues her speech. "I have a very important friend who would like to make an announcement to all of you. And he hopes you can all support him." She hands the microphone to Troy.

"Hello UCLA class of 2007." The crowd cheers. "I know I announced to you all about me and Victoria's engagement and we broke up on stage. But I'm okay with that, because I made a terrible mistake of letting the love of my life slip away from my life. So I want to repay her back the love I should have given to her. I want to let you all know that I have gotten back with Gabriella Montez." The crowd cheers again, this time louder. "I've been with Gabi for most of high school and most of college. We broke up two times, but between those two times, we fell in love with each other and had the best times. I was really heartbroken each time we were broken up and she was too. We eventually got back together and lived a happy life for a long portion of time. But I'm tired of breaking up and making up. So I just wanted to make it clear to her that I'm all hers and nobody can take me away from her. Gabriella." Troy kneels down on stage just like he kneeled down at the championship game. "Will you marry me?" The crowd applauds and watches Gabriella's jaw open and tears coming out of her eyes. Troy jumps off the couch that he was standing on and walks over to Gabriella.

"Gabi, will you marry me?" he repeated. Gabriella nodded excitedly.

"Yes," she mutters. Troy smiles and opens the velvet box, revealing the same ring that he bought for her a few months ago. He takes the ring and slowly puts it on Gabriella's ring finger. The audience congratulated Gabriella and Troy.

"You're finally engaged," Sharpay squealed. Gabriella and Sharpay jumped up and down. Victoria ran over to them and jumped up and down.

"I told you he would propose," Victoria said.

"Yeah, because I thought he would be late and propose when we're eighty!" Gabriella eyed Troy. She seemed a little excited and really sarcastic.

"Well, we saved the best for last," Chad said, patting Troy's back.

"And the most romantic!" Taylor grabbed Gabriella's hand. "You know it looked way better on you than Ria." Victoria's jaw dropped and she playfully hit Taylor's arm.

"I think it's time to party!!!" Gabriella yelled. The gang cheered and stepped onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Do you wish for Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross…" the minister takes a deep breathe, "to be your lawful husbands?"

"I do," Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi said in unison. They all decided to make the wedding on the same day together because they couldn't afford each couple's wedding and Sharpay's parents were paying for most of the wedding.

"And do you wish for Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, and Kelsi Neilson," the minister takes a huge breathe again. Gabriella and Taylor giggled next to each other. "to be your lawful wives?"

"I do," Troy said.

"I do," Zeke said.

"I do," Jason said. There was a quiet moment. Troy let go one of Gabriella's hand and hit Chad on the back of his head.

"Dude, you're supposed to say 'I do'." Chad wakes up from his daydream.

"Oh, sorry. I… do." Taylor smiles and digs her manicured fingernails into Chad's palms. Chad bit his lip in pain. The minister rolled his eyes.

"I pronounce you husbands and wives. You all could kiss each other already." The couples leaned in and shared a loving kiss. The crowd cheered and stood up from the pews.

* * *

"I can't believe we're married," Sharpay shrieked.

"And on the same day, same time," Gabriella said.

"Hey, maybe when it's our anniversary, we could all celebrate it together," Kelsi said.

"That's a good idea," Taylor said.

"Hey newlyweds," Victoria said as she walked up to the married women.

"Hey Ria. I can't believe you haven't gotten married yet," Gabriella said.

"Apparently now. Dustin proposed to me when everyone was standing up to see your loving kisses."

"Aww that's so sweet," Taylor said. She hugged Victoria. Gabriella looked at Troy, who is sitting at a table, dazing off with his hand under his chin. She excused herself from the girls and walked over to Troy.

"Hi honey," Gabriella said. Troy doesn't answer. Gabriella pushes his arm, causing his chin to fall onto the table.

"Ow," Troy said, rubbing his chin. He looked at Gabriella and smiled cheesily.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriella sits on Troy's lap and Troy's arm wraps around her waist.

"Going down memory lane."

"Wanna go together?"

"Sure."

"Remember when we first met?"

"Before or after high school?"

"Before."

* * *

"_Mommy…? Mommy…?" 5 year old Gabriella Montez was searching for her mom at her cousin, Fiona's birthday party. Her mom and she flew all the way to Florida to visit Fiona. Lately she's been busy with planning her birthday party, she hasn't been playing with Gabriella. _

"_Mommy, where are you?" Gabriella started to tear up when she bumped into a little boy._

"_Are you okay?" The little boy said._

"_I'm okay. Have you seen my mommy?" Gabriella moaned. _

"_I don't know who your mommy is. I'll help you look." _

_Gabriella and the little boy was so tired of looking for her mommy, they went under the snacks table and ate chocolate chip cookies._

"_You have really pretty hair," said the little boy._

"_Thank you. You have very blue eyes," Gabriella smiled and looked at his eyes._

"_My daddy says that I have a charm into getting girls to like me. Do you like me?"_

"_You're funny. I like you a lot." Gabriella giggled. _

"_Gabriella, honey…"_

"_MOMMY!" Gabriella screamed when she got out from under the table._

"_Come on, sweetie, auntie Katy is taking a group picture." _

"_Okay," Gabriella runs but turns around, "You could come too."_

"_Sure," said the little boy, climbing out from the table._

"_Now, everybody smile!" Auntie Katy said in one, two, THREE!_

_The little boy had his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and Gabriella had her arm around his shoulders.__

* * *

_

"I'll never forget it," Gabriella said.

"Me either. Without that memory, I don't know if I would be with you right now." Gabriella humorously hit his arm.

"We still would've met during high school."

"You're right. I didn't know about you until a little after. So I guess we still got together, just without the memory." Gabriella nodded.

"Next memory!"

"How about Spin the Bottle?" Gabriella giggled.

* * *

_"I'll go first." Chad said, spinning the bottle. Taylor went on talking to Gabriella when the bottle landed on her. "No, no, no, this must be a mistake."_

_"Taylor, look." Gabriella pointed to the bottle pointing to Taylor._

_"No way! I'm not playing." Taylor backed away._

_"Haha. Taylor, you can't back out. The bottle already pointed to you." Troy laughed._

_"Ugh. I'll just get over it." Taylor pulled Chad's ear into the closet for seven minutes in heaven. When they got out, Taylor rushed out when Chad was still in there. Troy had to drag him out of there before the next round started._

_"Troy, your turn. Good thing your girlfriend's here, or you would land on someone else," Chad said. Troy rolled his eyes. Troy spinned the bottle as it slowly spins towards Sharpay. Sharpay squeals excitedly but when it stopped, it doesn't land on Sharpay. Everyone looks up to see it pointing to Gabriella. Everyone is either with their mouths open or eyes wide open. Gabriella was eyes wide open and looked up at Troy._

_"I guess it's me and Gabi. Chad, count the minutes." Troy grabs Gabriella's hand and walks her over to the closet for seven minutes in heaven. Once the door was closed, Troy and Gabriella were silent for a second._

_"Um, Troy… I'm not ready for this. I don't really know you."_

_"Well, that's not my problem. It was the bottle."_

_"We can't stand here and talk or they'll hear us and keep us in here longer."_

_"What are they going to do to us if we don't? Make us kiss outside in front of everyone?"_

_"I don't know. You really don't want to kiss me?"_

_"No offense, but I have a girlfriend. And I'm not the type of guy who cheats on his girlfriend." Gabriella smiled._

_"You must be a really great boyfriend to Sharpay. She's lucky to have a loyal boyfriend."_

_"I think you're really pretty though. You'll find some other guy."_

_"Are you thinking I like you?" Gabriella laughed. "I don't fall for guys fast, especially within the first week of school."_

_"Oh. Well, I guess we have to kiss." Troy leaned in. Gabriella slowly closed the gap between them as their lips touched together. They both felt sparks between, telling them that they are meant for each other. But Troy was too much in the kiss to feel it and Gabriella didn't want to believe that since Troy had a beautiful girlfriend._

_They pulled up for air. As they were going to lean in again, Chad opened the door._

_"C'mon man. Time's up. I know you still want to make out with her, but you have a girlfriend waiting outside looking like she had chilis for lunch." Gabriella blushed and walked out._

_Troy touched his lips and thought about the kiss. He didn't stop thinking about it when he went into bed that night._ Am I having second thoughts about Gabriella?

* * *

"Damn, I can't believe you didn't make another move."

"I couldn't. Chad pulled the door open," Troy said. Gabriella slapped his chest. He chuckled and pulled Gabriella into a hug. "I miss our memories."

"Me too. I hate it when we broke up."

"Yeah. I never thought that this day would even exist."

"Well, it does." Gabriella pulled Troy into a passionate kiss. Troy pulled back.

"What day is it today?"

"August third."

"Are we gonna consider this date as our anniversary or May 18th?"

"May 18th. If we have it on August third, then we're gonna have to celebrate it with the gang since it's their anniversary too." Gabriella fixes Troy's tie on his neck. "Besides, it'll be our own anniversary with no one to bother us with."

"That's great." Troy pushes Gabriella's waist so she could lay on him.

* * *

**A/N: Cuteness huh? Next chapter is the last!**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Daddy! We're home!" Six-years-old Valena Bolton calls from the door. She drops her backpack on the ground and runs upstairs to find her dad.

"Mommy! Vallie dwopped her backpack on the gwound and I twipped on it," Six-years-old Selena Bolton cried. 29-years-old Gabriella Bolton runs from the car to her daughter.

"Are you okay, baby?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm fine. Can you kiss it mommy?" Gabriella smiled and kissed Selena's knee. Selena grinned happily and stood up.

"Mommy! Daddy's not home," Valena sobbed, wiping her eyes with her long sleeve.

"He'll be home in a sec. Now go wash your hands if you want snack." Valena and Selena ran upstairs.

"I was here first."

"No, I was." Valena and Selena continued to pushed each other upstairs to the bathroom. Gabriella walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

_Hi honey!_

_Happy Anniversary!_

_Love,  
__You know who.._

_P.S. Open the envelope. _

Gabriella opened the envelope attached to the post and took out a piece of paper. It was a homemade coupon that had a circle and had "Love" written all over it. Gabriella squinted her eyes to see the bottom right corner.

Expiration: Never.

Gabriella smiled and put it back into the envelope. She started on the twin's snacks and set them on the kitchen table.

"Daddy's home!!!" Gabriella heard the girls yell. She stands at the kitchen doorway, leaning on the side with her arms crossed, watching her girls hugging their most loving father.

"Miss me?" Troy said.

"Of course, daddy!" Valena ran to her High School Musical pink backpack and took out what looks like a cookie.

"Look, daddy. Mommy told me that it was your anniversawy today, so I made this for you and mommy." Troy took it and smiled. It was carved out 'Mommy loves Daddy forever' with a little heart in the middle.

"Thank you, munchkins." He hugged them both and winked at Gabriella. She rolled her eyes. "Now go eat your snacks and then you can work on your homework." Valena and Selena ran into the kitchen, leaving Gabriella and Troy alone.

"So you told our girls that it was our anniversary today?" Troy asked, grabbing Gabriella's waist close to him.

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be looking at this right now," Gabriella said, pointing at the ceramic cookie. Troy pecked her on the lips.

"Did you see what I gave you?"

"Yeah."

"So? What do you think?"

"I think…" Gabriella was sliding her index finger down Troy's chest. "That we should use it tonight."

"Really?" Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek.

"Really." Gabriella stepped away from him and entered the kitchen.

Troy took out his Blackberry from his pocket and speed-dialed a familiar number.

"Chad? Can Vallie and Sellie sleepover at your place tonight?"

* * *

**A/N: It's the end. Both the series and the story. So sad. But read the rest of my stories; I know you'll like it.**


End file.
